Always
by SarahNoir
Summary: When Lily died Harry lost his mother and Severus lost his heart.  But things are not ALWAYS as they seem. Voluntarily cursed with eternal life and following a second prophesy Lily will do anything to protect her son and seek vengeance. Along the way she will realise that maybe a Snake and Lioness can be friends regardless of blood status or hunger. Allies, Friends, Lovers, ALWAYS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! Well I've read and reviewed Fanfiction for many years now and thought it was about time I had a go at writing some of my own. **

**This idea has been in my head for years now so I'm going to share it with you all and hope that you will review to let me know what I'm getting right, what I could improve and what you think will happen next (I'll let you know via private message if you are right!). **

**Oh and just so you know, the story's rating is for later chapters : ) **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Sadly I make no money from this story and do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J. and WB, I just like to play with her characters : )**

**So, here we go...**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

_31st October 1981 – Godrics Hollow_

Exhausted. After a day of looking after a young son, the house and trying not to let a bored hubby drive her totally insane with his whining about being cooped up inside the house, Lilly felt absolutely exhausted. She'd woken at 5am that morning to the sound of Harry crying at the top of his little lungs and then had proceeded to do all of the housework, play with Harry, have a game of wizarding chess with James, feed and bath Harry, cook (and then wash up) dinner for herself and James; and finally read to Harry until he had fallen asleep.

Now as she trudged wearily down the stairs and took in the welcome sight of James pouring two glasses of wine and taking them over to the sofa beside the fire. She felt her cheeks heat with guilt as she remembered her earlier uncharitable thought that being married to James was rather like having not one but _two _children! Having been cooped-up altogether for the past few weeks with nothing but the occasional brief visit from Albus, Sirius, Remus or Peter to break the monotony, tempers were now quick to flare as they both steadily developed a form of 'cabin fever'. But tonight was different. Tonight, without any discussion both had individually decided to make amends for the harsh words they had thrown at one another earlier in the day. To take time to relax, have some fun and ..._make up_.

"It took a while but he's finally settled"Lilly sighed as she dropped herself into the sofa next to James, taking the offered glass with a grateful smile as she tucked her legs up under herself. Careful not to spill her drink Lilly snuggled into James' side on the sofa, eyes closing in bliss as she felt him kiss the top of her head. "Thanks Love" she sighed, passing him her untouched glass so that she was better able to snuggle even tighter against him, arms snaking around his waist as he wrapped his own around her. With the heat of the fire and the warmth that comes with newly built bridges in a relationship it was not long before the couple had been lulled into a contented slumber. Therefore, neither of them noticed the pale face at the window watching them, eyes flashing with malicious excitement. Neither did they notice the Warning Orb (a gift designed especially for them from Moody) on the coffee table franticly flashing red, the shrill warning tone that would have announced the first breach of their protective wards having been muted earlier that day because the very loud hourly reports on the status of the wards had grown extremely irritating.

It was the sound of the bolts on the door slowly scraping open one by one that woke James. First looking about for the source of the noise, then noticing the Warning Orb's frantic flashing James jumped up; the movement startling Lily awake. "James what's – " the red flashing on the table drew her attention. Realisation fell upon her like a bucket of cold water. "Oh shi – "

At that moment the door slammed open with such force that it ricocheted off the wall and almost closed again. Only the pale hand protruding from robes black as the soul of the mad it shrouded stopped its progression. Before the rest of the man came into view James suddenly sprang to life, pushing Lily towards the stairs with a vehement shout: "GO!" Almost tripping up the bottom step in her haste Lily took the stairs two at a time, panic making her clumsy. _Harry! _she thought, _Harry Harry Harry oh Gods Harry!_

Glancing back at the top of the stairs, her final glimpse of James was of him diving for the arm of the sofa where his wand lay before hurrying on up the stairs towards the nursery. The sudden green illumination of the stairway followed by a heavy thud and the sound of the coffee table being overturned and the smash of glass told her all she needed to know. Not prepared to waste time turning back she pelted towards Harry's room, wrenched the door open and placed herself between her now screaming son and the door. Holding her head high defiantly she faced the door and prepared herself to stand strong, to protect her son for as long as possible all the while knowing that this was it. It was all over now.

**A/N:**

**So what do you think?**

**This chapter was the prologue, setting the scene for the rest of the story. Things really pick up from this point onwards! I have the next chapter written already and it is set a decade later featuring Dumbledore, Lily and Severus (briefly). Should I carry on?**

**I have a plan for how I want the whole story to go and it will be an exciting ride I assure you ;) **

**Much love, **

**Sarah**

**Oh by the way... LEGAL BIT: Sadly I make no money from this story and do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J. K Rowling and WB, I just like to play with her characters : )**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hi everyone! I can see a LOT of people are reading this and that makes me so stupidly happy! Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoy! If you do please give me a quick review to let me know what you liked/ where you think this might be going and I will try to reply to you all. If you DON'T like it I'd still like to hear what it is about the story that you don't like.

I realise I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so here we go.

DISCLAIMER:

Sadly I make no money from this story and do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J. and WB, I just like to play with her characters : )

_In the previous chapter..._

_Glancing back at the top of the stairs, her final glimpse of James was of him diving for the arm of the sofa where his wand lay before hurrying on up the stairs towards the nursery. The sudden green illumination of the stairway followed by a heavy thud and the sound of the coffee table being overturned and the smash of glass told her all she needed to know. Not prepared to waste time turning back she pelted towards Harry's room, wrenched the door open and placed herself between her now screaming son and the door. Holding her head high defiantly she faced the door and prepared herself to stand strong, to protect her son for as long as possible all the while knowing that this was it. It was all over now._

Chapter 2.

England – June 1996

The ticking of the clock and the crackling of the fire in the hearth were comfortable, idyllic sounds which should inspire anyone who encountered them to sigh with contentment and burrow beneath a blanket with a cup of cocoa and a good book. However, the room in which the fire was situated was sparsely furnished with threadbare old rugs and curtains; and the chair and sofa were so old that the stuffing may as well have been non-existent or all the protection against the springs that it gave.

The general atmosphere here (and indeed in the surrounding neighbourhood) was one of neglect and depression. The only sign that this house was inhabited was this month's Potions Journal lying open where the reader had abruptly discarded it and a half drunk glass of Firewisky.

Upstairs in his Spartan room Severus Snape straightened his cuffs and collar in the small mottled mirror on the door of his wardrobe. This ritual of dressing for a night of Death Eater duties – rather than fill him with dread – had a strangely calming effect on him. Something to do with the comfort of routine he supposed.

Having sent a message to Dumbledore of the Dark Lord's intentions for the night Severus gathered his mask and wand, erected his usual Occulmency walls and then touched his wand to the Dark Mark; disapperating with a loud crack.

oOoOoOo

The message from Severus had come at 11:30 explaining that the planned attack on Muggle sympathiser Healer Mortimer Brocklethwait was to go ahead as planned tonight. Although the short notice was a slight inconvenience, Dumbledore was positively buzzing with excitement. The reason for that excitement signalled its arrival when the fireplace suddenly roared to life with green flame and without waiting for a welcome a petit woman stepped out of the fire and sat in the chair opposite the Headmaster's desk. Her long red hair fell almost to her waist and she had dressed almost entirely in black except for the flash of a red top beneath her black leather Muggle jacket.

"Talk" she ordered eyes unblinking behind her tinted glasses. _Every inch the Gryfindor lioness _he thought fondly. "More like 'Snake' these days Headmaster"she replied to his unspoken thought.

"Regardless of our outward appearance or the form we take, it is what is in here" he placed a hand over his heart "-that defines us. And please, call me Albus."

His guest cocked her head and gave him a saccharine smile which in no way reached her eyes. "And it's what's in there"she gestured to Dumbledore's head "-that tells me you're a two-faced, self-serving old coot who thinks he can manipulate everyone and that it will never come back to bite you on the arse". The woman's saccharine smile vanished abruptly as her eyes continued to bore into the Headmaster.

Albus gave her an equally insincere smile. "But not for a good few years my dear. And I assure you my actions are far from 'self-serving'. All I do is for the greater good."

_The greater good. As if using Grindlewald's motto is going to earn you my trust! _Ensuring that her carefully constructed mask of indifference was in place she brushed off some imaginary lint off of her leg then crossed one over the other looking bored. "Just get on with whatever you have to say Dumbledore. I admit my time may be limitless now but quite frankly I have other things to be doing at this precise moment." _Like feed _she thought and instantly regretted the lapse in concentration as she felt her fangs drop with an audible 'snick'.

Dumbledore smiled triumphantly. "And that my dear is precisely why I asked you to come. As I am sure you are aware, our numbers – that is, the Order of the Phoenix – have been rapidly decreasing of late. Some members from the first Order are too old to fight, others too fragile, a few do not wish to endanger their families and others are dead. Tonight I received word from my spy that Voldemort's forces are to attack one of our number within the hour." Silence stretched between them as the Headmaster paused for effect. "I am asking you to rejoin us my dear. I suspect you have those loyal to you who would fight at your side and if you will cal them to you I shall give you the address of our comrade so that you can go there immediately".

The red haired woman sneered. "I beg your pardon! Who the Hell do you think you are! I'm not one of your starry-eyed worshipers Dumbledore, you can't give me one of your little pep talks and I'll merrily skip off to do whatever you want! Why the Hell should I help you or any of the Order? It's been years since I last heard from any of you and I've never received a single reply to any of the letters I've sent to the others. You all abandoned me as soon as – " . The woman broke off as her voice cracked and all the anger seemed to drain from her. "You all forgot about me 'till it suited you, so why should I put myself or my girls in harm's way for any of you?"

"Because," began Dumbledore in a quiet voice " – two wrongs do not make a right. Because I would have thought you would have felt some empathy for a young family about to be ripped apart by Voldemort's followers. Because at the very least you and 'your girls' would have an opportunity to feed...and because you would get a chance to come face to face with the man who betrayed you, James and Harry when he told Voldemort exactly where you were hiding."

The silence in the office was deafening whilst the two stared at each other, each daring the other to look away first. Finally the woman cleared her throat, rose from her seat with as much dignity as she could muster and stepped towards the fireplace; preparing to leave and call her 'children' to her. "What's the address?" she asked over her shoulder. Armed with this new information she left immediately via Floo.

Alone once more Dumbledore took a bundle of letters from his desk, some addressed to Remus Lupin, some to Sirius Black and others to Severus Snape and all written in an elegant feminine hand. With not a hint of remorse he deposited them all in the fire, watching them turn black and disintegrate. The letters Lily had sent to her former friends had never reached them, Albus had made sure of that.

_All for the greater good_ he thought, _It was and still __**is **__for the greater good._

A/N: Sooooo, what do you think? Things are starting to speed up now aren't they! What do you think of this slightly OOC Lily? She always seemed pretty fiery in descriptions so I can imagine her not taking any crap from Dumbledore in this situation, especially after all she's been through and what he did to her...but you'll have to keep on reading to find out more (including what Albus did and where she's been all those years)! ; )

Much love,

Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone!

I'm so sorry I've not updated in so long but life got in the way. I am back now and am ready to carry on with this story. I've dealt with a few editing issues that were bugging me with the previous chapter and have the next few ready to be uploaded. I hope to update once a week/ fortnight.

I promise that I have no intention of just stopping this story so if ever you don't hear from me in a week or two either life is interfering with my writing or I've got writer's block!

Thanks for sticking with me!

DISCLAIMER:

Sadly I make no money from this story and do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J. and WB, I just like to play with her characters : )

_In the previous chapter..._

_Alone once more Dumbledore took a bundle of letters from his desk, some addressed to Remus Lupin, some to Sirius Black and others to Severus Snape and all written in an elegant feminine hand. With not a hint of remorse he deposited them all in the fire, watching them turn black and disintegrate. The letters Lily had sent to her former friends had never reached them, Albus had made sure of that._

_**All for the greater good**_ _he thought_, _**it was and still is for the greater good**__._

Chapter 3.

Having barely made it back to Hogwarts without splinching himself, Severus staggered down the dungeon stairs towards his chambers leaning heavily on the wall not caring that he was smearing blood and filth as he went. Once safely behind his locked and warded door his legs gave way and he landed in a painful heap shivering so violently his teeth began to chatter.

_It's not possible! She can't – she was..._ memories of holding the lifeless body of his only friend, the only woman he had ever loved whilst he howled his grief like a wounded animal hit him like a freight train.

Too exhausted to walk to his bead or the sofa, Severus painfully rearranged himself so he was resting against the door with his medical chest and Pensieve. With pain blurring the edges of his vision Severus touched the tip of his wand to his temple, extracting with a badly shaking hand the memory of tonight's battle and startling discovery.

That done, he downed numerous pain relieving and healing potions before taking a strong dreamless sleep potion, which granted him blissful unconsciousness almost immediately. As he slumped to one side the newest addition to the Pensieve started to swirl and bathed the surrounding area in a soft blue-grey light as it began to replay itself...

_**PENSIVE FLASHBACK**_

_Severus and the other three Death Eaters arrived at the Brocklethwait residence and since its Secret Kept location had been compromised it shimmered into existence before them. As they stepped through the garden gate Curtis cast the Death Eaters' own brand of anti-apparition wards to trap the family on the property, Rakoff blocked the Floo network and Ellzey sent a_ Reducto_ at the brightly coloured muggle plastic paddling pool Mrs Brocklethwait had been sent by her muggle family. Ellzey turned and grinned at Severus', expecting an answering grin or an amused chuckle in response. He received neither, just one of Severus' trademark sneers before they all moved onwards._

_The Potions Master and Curtis moved to the front of the house whilst Rakoff and Ellzey took the rear. Quickly entering the house a sense of unease began to creep over Severus. The house was dark, the fires unlit, and the door to the cellar which_ Homenum Revelio _had led them to was wide open. It felt wrong. It felt like they had walked into a trap._

_Severus admonished himself, perhaps he was over reacting...or perhaps his 'brothers in arms' were the blind talentless morons he had always suspected them to be. As he watched Ellzey carve the phrase_ 'Mudblood bitch'_ across Mrs Brocklethwait's face in the wedding portrait displayed proudly above the fireplace he decided:_ Yes, they're all fucking idiots and I'm stuck with them for the rest of the night!

_Impatient for things to progress one way or another Severus stepped towards the cellar stairs, only to have Rakoff cut in front and led them down. Although they stepped slowly and carefully Severus felt sure the family had already heard if not seen them making their way down the stairs. _

_As he reached the bottom and stepped around Rakoff he saw the family, baby in its mother's arms and husband and wife each with a hand held by a hooded figure stood between them. Before the Death Eaters could make sense of what they were seeing the family along with the hooded figure silently disapparated, wisps of crimson smoke curling and looping in the space they had occupied before seeming to be sucked into a single point and vanishing completely. _

_At the same time they heard the cellar door slam shut behind them and backed further into the cellar away from the door as they felt the unmistakeable sensation of their anti-apparition wards being overridden, confirmed when Curtis tried unsuccessfully to apparate to the front door._

"_Well," drawled Ellzey from the rear of the group "this doesn't look g -". His sentence ended abruptly, and the others turned to see he was being held by a hooded figure as two others materialised stealthily from the shadows and stood flanking the first. _

"_Hello boys" the hooded figures chorused in feminine voices that positively oozed sensuality before the figure holding Ellzey swiftly raised both leather clad hands to the sides of his head and quick as lightening pushed inwards. From the sickening crunching and the way Ellzey fell to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut; there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was dead. The sudden screeching and scratching of a rodent somewhere in the cellar was the only sound as the Death Eaters prepared to retaliate._

_The three women dropped down into a crouch and a feral snarling and hissing erupted from their throats, but them dropping down revealed a fourth figure standing in the shadows; wand drawn but seemingly content to be a mere spectator. Almost in perceptively the fourth figure cocked its head to the left and the other three immediately mirrored the action as if listening to something the men couldn't hear. The woman on the left slowly stood and addressed the group._

"_My Mistress wishes to know the location of the fourth member of your group." The eyes of the Death Eaters all involuntarily strayed to the tangled limbs that were once Ellzey. "No, the fourth_ living _member of your group." Confused, Severus scanned the minds of his comrades:_ "What the hell? Fourth member? – Is this a test? Should have **known **this would be a test_!"...then he heard it... _"Oh Shit! Oh SHIT! Got to get out! Was supposed to be so easy! Prove Snape is the traitor, go back to Bellatrix and be rewarded!" _Pettigrew! He'd recognise that snivelling little cretin's voice anywhere!_

_The hooded figure at the rear took a step forward and the spokeswoman nodded her head once before a smile which exposed her elongated canines slowly grew, making the hairs on the back of the men's necks raise with unease. "Tell your master, 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches'"._

_Rakoff snorted and spat out "The Potter boy". A dark feminine chuckle came from the woman at the rear followed by a voice which almost brought Severus to his knees such was his shock. "Close, but not quite asshole."_

_The ensuing fight was brief yet decisive. Rakoff, Curtis and Ellzey were dead. He himself had fought the apparent leader of the ambush whilst to his left he had seen Curtis have his heart ripped out and to his right Rakoff had his neck snapped. Ellzey still lay of the floor with his brains leaking out and as for Pettigrew he didn't give a damn. Truth be told he didn't much care about any of his fallen comrades; he was just trying to stay alive. Whoever this was that Dumbledore had enlisted to save the Brocklethwaits was absolutely lethal, a loose cannon and he'd be having words with the Headmaster when/ if he got out of this! Severus knew he was an excellent fighter, one of the best; but this woman...she fought like the Devil._

_He had tried goading his opponent into speaking again to prove or disprove what he thought he had heard. That voice. A voice he had thought was as clear in his memory now as it was the day it had all gone so badly wrong, when his anger and embarrassment had gotten the better of him and he had called her a –_ "Mudblood!" _The word hissed from between red painted lips with such venom that in his shock Severus failed to parry and was slashed by the ribbon of flame issuing from his opponent's wand. _

_As his skin burnt in a diagonal line from his right collar bone down to his left hip he barely felt a thing. The woman reached up and ripped her hood down displaying her wild red hair, red lips and kohl lined green eyes that had haunted him every night for the past thirteen years (and every day since her son had come to Hogwarts). "Lily" he breathed._

_She raised her wand, pointing it directly between his eyes ad without breaking eye contact began walking backwards to join the other women, all of whom were hissing and growling at the stunned wizard from their crouched positions. "This isn't over" his former childhood friend vowed._

_With his head spinning and the pain across his chest starting to make itself known, Severus clambered out of the cellar over the collapsed rear wall and promptly apparated away; heart pounding and feeling as though it had broken anew._

_**END OF PENSIVE FLASHBACK**_

**A/N: Pleeease review. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Wow! Always is getting a LOT of hits and thank you to all those who have added it to your favourites and alerts lists : ) However...I'd really appreciate a few more reviews. It would be good to hear what you like/ don't like about the story and if there is anything you think I ought to improve.

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Sadly I make no money from this story and do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J. K. Rowling and WB, I just like to play with her characters : )**

_In the previous chapter..._

_She raised her wand, pointing it directly between his eyes ad without breaking eye contact began walking backwards to join the other women, all of whom were hissing and growling at the stunned wizard from their crouched positions. "This isn't over" his former childhood friend vowed._

_With his head spinning and the pain across his chest starting to make itself known, Severus clambered out of the cellar over the collapsed rear wall and promptly apparated away; heart pounding and feeling as though it had broken anew._

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 4.

Severus gingerly lowered himself into his chair at the teacher's table in the Great Hall the next morning, back and neck aching terribly from his slumped position the night before. He welcomed the discomfort; it proved to him that the events of last night were real and not one of his nightmares. That and the fact that he had a burn mark across his chest and a memory in his Pensieve that he must revisit soon.

Adopting his trademark scowl he poured himself a steaming cup of black coffee and began sifting through the facts whilst his colleagues around him chatted and gossiped as they piled their plates high with toast, sausages, eggs, English muffins and pancakes or whatever else the house elves had made for them.

Fact: on 31st October 1981 Pettigrew gave the Dark Lord the address of Lily, Potter and The Boy.

Fact: the Dark Lord had gone there and killed Potter, then Lily and would have killed The Boy to if it weren't for some strange accident which had caused the curse to rebound so that the Dark Lord was apparently hit by his own curse and The Boy got no more than a scar.

Fact: he knew all this to be true because the Dark Lord had made his intentions very clear..._and I was at Godrics Hollow afterwards. I saw the aftermath. _

Fact: She – Lily – was dead. _I held her in my arms. She was already growing cold. She was gone. _

Severus lowered his now tepid coffee to the table, sneering as he realised the Headmaster was silently watching him over the rim of his pumpkin juice. He hastily reinforced his ever present Occlumency walls and took his planner from his robe pocket, pretending to look over his plans for the term's lessons.

Calming himself he continued to review the situation. Fact: Lily died and he admitted to himself that a part of him had died with her that night. _Lily died...and yet...last night we duelled. She __**was **__there. She stood and watched those women; those Vampires kill three Death Eaters. _

Fact: the way the women communicated without words and the way the word 'Mudblood' had been plucked from his head despite his skill as an Occlumens suggested she had learnt Legilimency and some form of telepathy.

Realisation hit him. _Pettigrew! She only involved herself once she heard his name in my head! She wasn't only there to help the Brocklethwait family, she was there for Pettigrew! _Severus' nostril flared as he triumphantly pieced together the facts and made sense from the chaos. He was now almost certain that if he watched the memory he would see that whilst Lily was keeping him occupied the other women – vampires – were after Pettigrew.

He stood so suddenly that his chair scraped loudly on the stone floor and almost toppled over. Some of the staff observed his speedy exit with interest before going back to their breakfast and conversations. Only one pair of blue eyes stayed staring at the door once Severus had left through it, not twinkling with their usual mischief but coldly assessing the situation and already mentally composing a request for another meeting with a certain red haired Griffindor alumni.

**A/N: So that was a rather short chapter I know, but it was necessary to set the scene for the next chapter. Also as i'm sure you've already noticed, some of the characters in this story are a little ooc and although the story follows the events of the book to a certain extent i have also created a lot of events and characters so it will not follow the books/ movies exactly. **

**Pleeeeeease review, positive or negative I would appreciate the feedback : )**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Wow! Always is still getting a LOT of hits and once again a BIG thank you to all those who have added it to your favourites and alerts lists : ) Also thank you to those who reviewed for your support and suggestions as to how I can improve. I have read your comments and hope that you will be pleased with this longer and much darker chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Sadly I make no money from this story and do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J. and WB, I just like to play with her characters : )**

_In the previous chapter..._

_He stood so suddenly that his chair scraped loudly on the stone floor and almost toppled over. Some of the staff observed his speedy exit with interest before going back to their breakfast and conversations. Only one pair of blue eyes stayed staring at the door once Severus had left through it, not twinkling with their usual mischief but coldly assessing the situation and already mentally composing a request for another meeting with a certain red haired Griffindor alumni._

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5.

Still absolutely livid after her meeting with Dumbledore Lily stomped down the stairs in her denim jeans and black tank top and brushed off the soot from her clothes left from travel via the Floo Network and headed for the kitchen. Grace was already seated at the kitchen table idly flipping through a fashion magazine with synthetic blood charmed to stay at body temperature in the mug in front of her. Purposely avoiding eye contact Lily fetched herself a bottle, heated it and settled in the chair opposite.

"So," said Grace brightly "how'd it go?". Lily glared over the top of her bottle at her eldest 'child' and Grace's smirk widened. "Awww, Headmaster call you to his office to tell you you've been a bad girl and he's gonna take some House points away?" Lily sighed heavily and went to take a sip from her bottle as she mumbled "Yeah something like that".

Actually it was pretty much _exactly _like that. She'd take her own sweet time to respond to the Headmaster's request for a meeting/ debriefing session and when she'd gotten there he had praised her speed and efficiency in rescuing the Brocklethwait family...before making it clear that he was less than happy she had revealed her identity to Severus and allowed him to leave the scene without erasing his memories. In response, Lily had made it clear that she didn't give a Dementor's ass that he wasn't happy and pointed out that at no point had he said she wasn't to reveal her face to the twofaced, xenophobic little snake whilst sending curses and hexes his way.

Anyway, no amount of waspish behaviour could keep her spirits down for long when the outcome of the whole event had been so beneficial to her: three Death Eaters dead, one family saved, one former faithless friend had had his ass kicked...and one treacherous rat was currently imprisoned in the guest room. Yes, it had been a _very_ successful night.

Grace chuckled good naturedly and returned to her magazine as Sofia popped her head round the doorframe. "Ready now" her soft voice called. With grim determination Lily downed the contents of her bottle, squared her shoulders and went to join Sofia. _Guess it's time to welcome our _guest _in person. _Her fangs dropped and suddenly the synthetic blood wasn't even half as appealing as the real stuff.

oOoOoOoOo

Since the return of the Dark Lord in late June Severus had found that his time was no longer his own. When he wasn't performing his duties as a teacher and head of Slytherin he was spying for Dumbledore or being summoned by the Dark Lord to fight or brew potions. What time he did have now between breakfast and class preparation he had decided to dedicate to research and the pursuit of knowledge about the different breeds of Vampire was fast becoming an obsession. He had never felt the need to learn anything about any dark creatures beyond their strengths, weaknesses, how to kill them and their uses with regards to potions ingredients, but now he was realising there was an awful lot that he didn't know about the Vampires. Specifically the number of different kinds of Vampires.

He slammed shut the heavy tome he'd been making notes from and was about to review the information before him when a searing pain shot through his arm. Although he had known that a summons to the Dark Lord was imminent he had hoped for a few more hours to research. To prepare. Locking his notes away securely he dashed into his room and threw open the wardrobe doors to grab his Death Eater robes. Hurrying to the castle's apparition point he threw on the robes and mask, touched the tip of his wand to the Dark Mark apparated away to receive his inevitable punishment. Last night's mission had been a complete and utter failure and the Dark Lord was not a merciful master. He had been volatile yet charismatic during the first war, now he was just insane. He apparated to what he instantly recognised as the ballroom of Malfoy Manor and noted that he had been the last to arrive. Damn it. He knew that even had last night been a success he would have been punished for his lateness.

"Severus," the snake faced man hissed "we are _honoured_ that you could join us". A heartbeat was all he had to brace himself before the Cruciatus curse began to flay his nervous system. "Not only do you answer my summons late Severus but you also join us alone". The curse was lifted and Severus realised the Dark Lord's intentions. He would have known when the other Death Eaters died last night, he would have felt it through the blood magic that connected all the Death Eaters to him _via _the Dark Mark. The sole purpose of today's gathering was to make an example of him. If the Dark Lord knew that the others were dead – which he did – then he would also assume the mission had been a failure – which it had been. Snape realised that the only way he would get through this meeting without extensive Cruciatus exposure, being maimed/ mutilated or given to Bellatrix (which often meant all of the aforementioned) would be to play along with deference. Not only would his pride not allow him to cry out with pain during these public examples, he knew that the Dark Lord detested such displays of weakness and that the severity of the punishment would therefore increase ten-fold.

He could taste blood from where he had inadvertently bitten his tongue during the Cruciatus induced convulsions. "My Lord, please, accept my humble apology". He bowed his head and kept his eyes on the pattern of the fine rug in front of him "the reason I am the only one from last night's mission to answer your call is – I am the only one left".

Voldemort fixed him with a piercing glare "Regrettable".

"And the Brocklethwait's escaped with assistance from the Order"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he hissed "Look at me!" Immediately he plunged into the kneeling wizard's mind seeking the memories of last night's failed mission.

oOoOoOoOo

_Peter saw the burnt and lacerated back of the woman in front of him as she struggled weekly against her restraints, blood dripping from wrists that had been chained together above her head. She was barely conscious and yet they still wouldn't leave her alone. Ignoring the sobbing from the woman's daughter in the room next door he focused in the word Bellatrix had carved between her shoulder blades as he fumbled with his belt and the buttons on his fly._

_Taking himself in hand he stroked himself a few times before positioning himself and thrusting violently into the battered and barely conscious woman as his fellow Death Eaters jeered and spat at the woman._

Rose sat back on her heels in her crouched position as she left Pettigrew's mind and ended the _Mentis Proiectio _spell that had allowed her companions to watch the foul memories she had dredged up from the rat's mind. Rage filled eyes burned up at Lily and Rose's fangs ran out. "Let's rip him apart," snarled Rose "let's rip his throat out!"

Lily crossed her arms and studied the man she had once considered a friend while Rose continued to rant and Sofia stood with hands primly clasped before her looking more and more uncomfortable as the list of torture grew in length and savagery. Lily heard none of it.

As she watched the man on the bed sobbing, covered in his own blood, sweat and piss with his raised arms displaying the Dark Mark she tried to find the shy, awkward boy she had laughed, studied and socialised with at Hogwarts and found the contrast between the Peter of then and now was far too great. This was not _her _Peter.

"– with a cheese grater! And then when he thinks the pain will drive him mad –"

"Rose," Lily's voice cut through the air like a knife "that's enough!" Her Vampiric sister bowed her head respectfully. "Yes mistress".

As if she had been waiting for her cue, Sofia stepped up to the edge of the bed and lent over the now delirious man listening to his heart race and forcing his eyes open to examine his eyes. Satisfied with her findings she nodded at the red haired witch who took a deep calming breath and then began part of her plan that she had least been looking forward to. _This is _**not **_my Peter._

Almost fifteen years ago she had been told by Albus that someone close to them would betray them and that steps must be taken to ensure Harry's survival. Those precautions had included accepting help – and blood – from Aldwyn, an old and trusted associate of Albus who just so happened to be a Vampire old enough to remember the Roman's arrival in Britain. James had misinterpreted the Headmaster's intentions and refused on the grounds that willingly submitting to feeding and feeding _from_ a vampire to gain heightened senses and reflexes was something he viewed as immoral. Lily however had immediately understood Albus' intentions and on the day they went into hiding had sent him a message to say that she would do whatever it took to protect her baby. Twice a week whilst James slept Lily activated fireplace to let Aldwyn through to begin the process of 'changing'.

It seemed that the Headmaster's plan had worked for Harry and Lily but James had perished trying to protect his family. Following her death and subsequent rebirth she had been told the identity of the traitor who had betrayed her and had watched and waited from the sidelines, biding her time, concentrating of developing her newfound strength and powers knowing that he would eventually break his cover. And he had. And now she had him.

With a sense of calm and restraint she absolutely did _not _feel she slowly eased her way into Peter's mind and began leading him through the memories he had chosen from their joint past.

_**FLASHBACK* *_

_The fire in the common room crackled and popped throwing a warm orange light onto the four Marauders huddled over their Potions homework whilst a young Lily read aloud from her own notes..._

_The scene changed and showed Sirius in the Black Lake with his girlfriend of the week on his shoulders while Lily say on James' shoulders 'jousting' and shrieking with laughter as Peter and Remus fired jets of water at them with their wands from the safety of the rocks surrounding the lake..._

_The scene changed again to the graduation party where James, Remus and Sirius were all getting steadily drunk and were hugging one another and promising that they would always be the very best of friends –"Marauders forever!"_

_Unseen by the trio Lily had been caring for a **very **drunk Peter over in the windowed alcove. Unseen by them Peter's bleary eyes gazed into emerald ones and the red haired witch beside him laughed good naturedly at the earnest expression on his face. And unseen by them Peter suddenly swooped in for a kiss, only to be halted by a hand bearing James Potter's engagement ring pushing him back. Almost immediately the boy turned to one side and emptied the contents of his stomach onto his own shoes._

_The scene changed one last time and showed the master bedroom of the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow, Lily sat up in bed surrounded by flowers, cards and presents from various friends and family with a mewling baby Harry in her arms._

_The proud mother smiled up at her guest. "Would you like to hold him?"_

_Peter glanced around the empty room as if she might have meant for someone else to hold the little boy. Hesitant steps found him standing at the bedside and with some trepidation – and was that...fear? – he scooped the squirming bundle from its mother's arms. For several heartbeats the only sound was the snuffling and mewling of the infant. Peter stared at the little boy he held. "He's so...small."_

"_Yes well, he's not even a week old yet!"_

"_Poor thing has James' hair. And your eyes." Peter sucked a deep breath in between his teeth and hastily passed the boy back to his confused mother, rubbing at his arm as he backed away towards the door and eyeing the now crying baby with a troubled expression. "Sorry I just remembered I –" _

"_Peter are you ok?" concern etched a deep v between her eyebrows._

"_Yeah just got a cramp" The man all but ran down the stairs. "I'm sorry guys, I'm sorry!" _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

His final words seemed to echo in the ears of the red haired woman and the rat tied to the bed. "Are you Peter? Are you sorry? Really and genuinely sorry?" Peter sobbed loudly, tears and snot shining on his face.

"My God he is pathetic" Rose spat in the direction of the bed.

Not turning from her former friend and ex-Marauder Lily swallowed thickly and addressed her 'child'. "Did you get a clear reading?".

Sofia beamed at her Mistress "Oh yes, he projects very clearly. He certainly feels a great deal of remorse. But also a lot of bitterness. I think that he regrets what happened at Godric's Hollow on Halloween 1981 not only because he felt that Harry was an innocent and you had always been good to him – the 'invisible Marauder' – but because it didn't work out the way he had hoped. It didn't increase his standing or respect amongst the Death Eaters; nor did it gain him any special reward from Voldemort. And -" here Sofia reached out to squeeze Lily's shoulder to offer comfort and ensure she had her full attention "-he knows that there is nothing he can ever say or do to atone for his actions. He has burnt all his bridges and ties to the Order and the Marauders, yet he is hated, scorned, mistrusted and ridiculed by the Death Eaters. In summary: he knows things can never go back to the way they were. He knows he can never atone for his sins, knows that even Voldemort can't stand him and knows that it is all his own fault."

Eyes aflame with pain and anger burnt into the Death Eater's face. "Want to atone do you?" The sobbing wretched man tentatively turned his head towards her voice.

"Lily. I'm so – I'm so – sor – sorry!" with Vampiric speed she made her way across the room and knelt at the side of the bed. She heard his heart rate accelerate and tasted his fear on the air. Her anger combined with her sudden blood lust, and though she forced the latter impulses down her fangs dropped with an ominous 'snick' and her eyes continued to bore into the terrified man's.

"You want to atone" she repeated. "Even if you lived for a hundred years – which you won't – you would _never _earn my forgiveness." Peter began to sob even louder. Rose rolled her eyes. "But I'm sure I'll find a use for my very own pet Death Eater."

Using her superior speed once more she shoved his head to one side and sank her fangs into his exposed neck, oblivious to his terrified screaming. As she drank deeply she forced all the fear, despair, loathing and anger she had felt since her family was ripped apart into him and for the first time in years she enjoyed feeding from a human. Revenge was indeed sweet.

When she had taken several deep drafts she pulled back from the pale skin of his throat and listened to his heart beating wildly in his chest as though trying to break through his rib cage. Although he was now unable to summon the courage to open his eyes which he had squeezed tightly shut, Lily grasped his chin and forced him to at least face her as Rose forced his mouth open.

Wasting no time the red haired witch bit into her own wrist and held the bloody wound to his mouth. Enticed by the heady intoxicating scent Peter tentatively snaked his tongue out to lick the drops that had fallen on his lips. Thick, heavy and decadent the rich blood filled his mouth and he shuddered in ecstasy as he felt it slide over his tongue and down his throat.

Despite herself, the feel of his lips enclosing the wound made her breath come faster and eyes flutter shut at the pleasurable ache building between her legs. As Peter took a particularly deep draught Lily cried out and collapsed to one side from her kneeling position wrenching her wrist away. "That's enough." she panted squeezing her thighs together and feeling the aftershocks of her pleasure zing throughout her nerves.

Following the planned order of events, Rose aimed her wand between Peter's eyes and swiftly obliviated all memories of the time since his capture before rendering him unconscious whilst Sofia began her task of healing the evidence of his time as their 'house guest'.

Lily meanwhile had pulled herself together and began the delicate procedure of inserting the artificial memories they had created with Voldemort's inevitable viewing _via _Legilimency in mind as preparation for dumping the Death Eater far away from the house began.

oOoOoOoOo

Peter woke to the sound of birdsong and the smell of damp earth and rotting vegetation beneath him. Almost 48 hours since the failed Brocklethwait assassination and he was now certain that _they _were no longer following him. Several times they had almost caught up with him but he had managed to scurry away as a rat.

The most terrifying part of his evasion of the Vampires (the glint of their fangs, their predatory stance and hissing had given them away) was that the certainty that come sunrise he would be safe had evaporated like mist. Though at one point the sun had blazed through the tree canopy it had not hindered them at all, they had continued in their pursuit and had not made a single exclamation of pain when they had run through the sunlight or when he had cast _Solaris maxima _at them. They were able to withstand the power of sunlight. It was incredible, unheard of; and at once Peter's scheming mind began to calculate ways in which this new found information could be of use to him and gain him the Dark Lord's favour.

He scurried to his feet brushing the detritus of the forest floor from his trousers and prepared to apparate to his master's side and make a full report of his findings, thankful that he had not been caught by the hooded vampire women.

He shuddered as he imagined fangs piercing his throat. Thank Merlin he had managed to evade them. Who knew what might have happened if they had caught him.

**A/N: Pleeeeeease review, positive or negative I would appreciate the feedback : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Hi everyone! Once again a BIG thank you to all those who have added this story to your favourites and alerts lists, I get really excited when I see just how many hits this story is getting : )

Also thank you to those who have reviewed so far for your support and suggestions as to how I can improve.

**Wickedwitchofthew: **Don't worry there will be a lot of Severus/Lily interaction soon, just setting things up at the moment : )

Quick reminder: In this story characters may at times appear to be ooc and although it will follow the time line of the books I have created scenarios and events which did not occur in J K Rowling's novels to suit my plot.

Also, there is a section which is supposed to be an extract from Severus' research which I have written in italics. Although it is long I hope it is interesting, and it will be important in future chapters ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Sadly I make no money from this story and do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J. and WB, I just like to play with her characters : ) Anything/ anyone you recognise belongs to her but the rest is all mine!**

_In the previous chapter..._

_The most terrifying part of his evasion of the Vampires (the glint of their fangs, their predatory stance and hissing had given them away) was that the certainty that come sunrise he would be safe had evaporated like mist. Though at one point the sun had blazed through the tree canopy it had not hindered them at all, they had continued in their pursuit and had not made a single exclamation of pain when they had run through the sunlight or when he had cast Solaris maxima at them. They were able to withstand the power of sunlight. It was incredible, unheard of; and at once Peter's scheming mind began to calculate ways in which this new found information could be of use to him and gain him the Dark Lord's favour._

_He scurried to his feet brushing the detritus of the forest floor from his trousers and prepared to apparate to his master's side and make a full report of his findings, thankful that he had not been caught by the hooded vampire women. _

_He shuddered as he imagined fangs piercing his throat. Thank Merlin he had managed to evade them. Who knew what might have happened if they had caught him._

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6.

Following the departure of their 'house guest' yesterday the girls had been walking around with big black thunderclouds over their heads, in foul moods because of the things they had seen in Wormtail's projected memories and struggling to reign in their newly awakened Vampiric natures and impulses. Well, all except Sofia. Although initially quiet and withdrawn there was an obvious improvement in her mood once they had hunted in the surrounding woodland and she had taken down a bear. It was a pain in the ass having to bury the body but before long they were all digging together whilst Sofia whistled a tune from her favourite band.

Nothing kept Sofia down for long and the others made a conscious effort to cheer up. Therefore with an insulated box of blood siphoned from the bear and deer they came across earlier placed between them, Grace sat beneath the warm caress of the sun in her favourite canary yellow bikini painting her toenails peacock blue singing to herself.

"Skin head, dead head

Everybody gone bad

Situation, aggravation

Everybody allegation

In the suite, on the news

Everybody dog food

Bang bang, shot dead

Everybody's gone mad..."

From her position laying on her front Lily gave Grace an amused look over the top of her cats-eye sunglasses before returning her attention to the headlines in The Oracle spread before her. The Journalist seems to take an almost voyeuristic pleasure in reporting the increasing evidence that the Dark Lord has returned – bridges collapsing, giant sightings, murders and Dementor attacks – "_yet the British Ministry remains wilfully ignorant and blind to the growing danger_."

"...I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame

They're throwing me in a class with a bad name

I can't believe this is the land from which I came..."

Grace carried on singing and Lily remained absorbed in the increasingly bad news that was filtering out of Britain across the sea to the American Wizarding press but gradually she became aware of the silent glare of the woman next to her. "Can I help you?" she enquired archly.

Grace quickly looked down at her newly painted toes as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "No no, I'm fine." Temporarily satisfied she returned to the paper but soon felt the weight of her companion's eyes on her again. "I don't need to be babysat Grace. I got what I wanted out of Peter, I'm calm, I've fed, I'm enjoying the sunshine and I'm catching up on the events of the world." She smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile but knew it looked more like a grimace.

Grace laughed "I'm not 'babysitting' anyone I'm enjoying some well earned downtime with my best friend. And anyway...it makes sense for us as the best fighters to rest and prepare for the war".

Eyes now purposely fixed on the Oracle Lily chuckled darkly. "Don't let Rose hear you say that we're better fighters than her, she'll see it as a challenge!"

No longer joking, Grace picked up her bottle and took a sip. "You do realise there _is _a fight coming. A _war_...don't you?" Lily hunched further over her paper, hair swinging down like a curtain between them. "He's not hiding anymore Lil, he's actively recruiting again. Murdering, threatening the Ministry and Dumbledore...and of course Harry –"

"Don't" Lily snapped.

Graces own anger flared in response "He's in danger _again_, and you're not going to lift a finger to help! _AGAIN!_"

Lily leapt from her blanket snarling with fangs extended and sent a wandless stinging hex at her comrade who bared her teeth and hissed at her Maker but made no move to retaliate. "Last we heard he'd been attacked by Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries and witnessed his Godfather's death at the hands of that bitch Bellatrix. Don't you think now might be the time to go to him! He's had to cope with more in his short life than most would have to deal with in a lifetime! He _needs _you!" Grace took a deep breath and sighed in defeated exasperation.

Lily relaxed her stance and as she locked her gaze with her friend and child her fangs retracted. A slight breeze gently flipped the pages of the discarded newspaper randomly as Grace took one small tentative step forwards.

"When you made me" she began cautiously "you said we were leaving the country to develop our new strength and skills away from Voldemort, Death Eaters, Dumbledore and the Ministry" Sensing that the anger had left Lily's eyes Grace also retracted her fangs. "We've done all that and more. We now have enough self-control not to be a danger to our loved ones. Rose has a successful job as a freelanced journalist working with Muggle humans all day and although she might have a short temper she hasn't 'slipped' in years. Sofia is in her final year of university and has never even expressed an interest in human blood, she's always been happy with animal blood or the stuff you make; and my last 'slip' was twelve years ago!"

Lily shifted uncomfortably "You can't keep using the _'We're too dangerous'_ excuse anymore Lils. We're _always _going to be dangerous – we're Vampires for Merlin's sake! It's all a matter of self-control and we have that now..._all of us._"

Grace sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear before gathering her things and making her way across the lawn to the house.

"I'm scared Grace". It had been scarcely more than a whisper but her sensitise hearing caught it none the less. She turned on the spot to see her strong, fiery Maker standing exactly where she had left her, arms wrapped around herself and a solitary red tear meandering down to the corner of her trembling mouth. "I am _SO _scared. It's been so long and he's been through so much already. What if this" she gestured despairingly to herself "is just is just one thing too many for him. And what if...what if he...he hates me?"

Seeing her Maker break down completely now that she had voiced her greatest fears aloud Grace vanished her belongings to her room and opened her arms wide for Lily to step into. Grace was at least a head taller than her so Lily ducked her head beneath Grace's chin and gratefully accepted the comforting arms and hair stroking offered.

She considered her words carefully while comforting the shorter woman, then admitted "You're right that he might be hurt that you stayed away so long or angry that he was kept in the dark, and certainly he'll be confused...but you're his mum. You laid down your own life to protect him. You've been in self-imposed exile out of fear of hurting him. He will always love you and once he's had time process everything and calm down you'll wonder why you ever waited so long you daft cow!" Lily wiped her eyes and chuckled at the affectionate insult.

Arm in arm the two walked to the house to call the others and begin packing away the life they had made for themselves in this small corner of the land of the free, and prepare to return to the land of the rising Dark Lord.

oOoOoOoOo

"_Bloody Rat!" _Cursing under his breath Severus slammed his bedroom door shut, warded it, and stormed over to the blessed bottle of Firewisky on his desk. Knocking back a large measure he winced at the burning sensation in his throat but relished it all the same. _It's only for a few days...weeks...oh Gods! _He took another swig from the bottle. Wormtail was to stay with him by order of the Dark Lord and after only a few days he was already willing to risk the Dark Lords wrath and literally kick the odious little cretin out of his house and into the gutter where he belonged!

The way in which Wormtail paraded about Spinners End with such a self important attitude and smug expression was enough to try the patience of a saint. And Severus was no saint. No, not at all. He just wanted to punch the little shit right in the middle of his face! The only reason he forced himself to tolerate the ex-marauder's presence in the same room was so that he could perform Legilimency on him.

If he hadn't spotted the moment Pettigrew was taken in his own memory when reviewing it in the pensive then he would have simply accepted the memory within Pettigrew's head of successfully evading Lily and the other Vampires as fact. Whoever had performed the memory modification had done a superb job. A rare genuine smile pulled at the corners of the usually dour man's mouth. He hoped it had been Lily. _You bloody brilliant woman! You removed yourself and your accomplices from his memory and fabricated enough to be believable and satisfy the Dark Lord's inevitable viewing._

Although unable to find out where the rat had _really _been, Severus had uncovered the reason for Wormtail's sudden inflated sense of self-importance...a new mission. Despite the altered memories Wormtail had been able to tell the Dark Lord that Vampires were responsible for the failed mission and not just any Vampires: Day Walkers! Day Walkers who owned wands and could perform powerful magic.

The Dark Lord had been intrigued by the possibilities this encounter presented. He did not believe that any Vampire would willingly join forces with the 'Old Man' and the Order of the Phoenix (an opinion shared by Sanguini – presently the Vampiric ambassador to the Dark Lord) and so deduced that the Brocklethwaits must have angered a coven of these rarities as well as himself and that his Death Eaters had been unfortunate enough to interrupt the Vampires' retribution on the family (Sanguini had confirmed that a Vampire would be hostile to any wizards attempting to come between them and their prey). Curiosity piqued and almost salivating at the prospect of including Night AND Day Walking Vampires in his army (though never the higher ranks – _filthy half-breeds!_) the Dark Lord had ordered Wormtail to stay with the Potions Master with a view to working and researching together to form an alliance with these powerful potential allies.

Not that Wormtail had seen fit to share any of this with Severus, hoping instead to do it all by himself and take all the glory whilst discrediting Severus and collecting evidence of his disloyalty for Bellatrix who had offered him a substantial reward should he succeed. It didn't matter that he had not said any of this aloud thought Severus with a smirk, he knew everything via Legilimency. _Ha! Bad luck Wormtail! Better luck next time Madame Lestrange._

Whilst the ex-Marauder had been attempting his own bumbling research Severus had been able to do his own, safe in the knowledge that he had avoided Bella and the rat's feeble attempts at entrapment and sabotage of his position within the Dark Lord's inner circle. Fuelled by his own desire to understand _how _it was that his Lily had become Vampire when the last time he had seen her she was categorically dead on the floor of her infant son's room having been the target of the Dark Lord's Avada Kedavra curse, Severus searched through every book he could get his hands on that dealt with dark creatures. The owner of the Knockturn Ally book shop he had visited was almost dancing with glee as he staggered out the door with arms full of very rare, very _expensive _tomes on the subject of Dark creatures – most of which would earn you a trip to Azkaban.

Several of the books dealt exclusively with Vampire breeds, culture, traditions, myths, legends and although not explaining them in any detail; made passing reference to certain magical abilities, spells, charms, rituals and potions that could only be performed by a Vampire. It was these books that dealt specifically with Vampires that he kept hidden in his room, leaving Wormtail with the books that only mentioned Vampires in general terms or simply regurgitated facts regarding them that even the most dim witted first year would know.

Downing the last of his firewisky and stretching to release the kinks in his back Severus contemplated all that he had discovered so far. He would request a meeting with Sanguini soon to gain the creature's perspective on the _Solis Ambulatories _and hear about any encounters with what he now knew was amongst the rarest breeds.

Rising from his desk he placed his books back into their hiding place behind the portrait of Hogwarts Castle – a Christmas gift from Dumbledore several years ago along with a huge jar of Sherbet Lemons – and removed his shoes, back protesting as he bent over.

When eventually situated in the middle of the threadbare bed of his childhood with legs extended before him and pillow propping him up he summoned his research journal and bottle of Firewisky to him and took a swig from the bottle, relishing the burn as the liquid rolled over his tongue and flowed down his throat.

He flicked his wand in the direction of the door to ensure that his wards were all in place then flipped open the journal to his latest entry.

_*JOURNAL ENTRY*_

"_William of Wroxham, a Wizarding Chronicler of the twelth century describes an incident in the County of Buckinghamshire where a recently deceased Wizard returned from the grave. He was seen by his Muggle widow and other relatives and before long was also seen by huntsmen in the woodland surrounding the widow's home during the day. The Bishop of Lincoln became involved and decreed that the man's family must be evil Necromancers and therefore must be burnt._

_However, when the grave was exhumed it was found to be empty apart from a casket which was given to the man's widow. When opened in the privacy of her home it was found to contain her husband's dagger, signet ring and a note written in her husband's familiar handwriting._

_In the note he apologised for frightening her and their children, saying that he had only wanted to see that they were safe and well and that he had enclosed gifts for them. The signet ring with the family's insignia he left for their son, as he was to be the head of their small family now. The daughter he had left his dagger so that she might defend herself and her family's honour in his absence. His wife he had left a substantial amount of money, a intricately carved seven and one quarter inch 'baton' of ash wood and a promise that his love for her would never die, assuring her that all he had done had been for her._

_Still terrified that the family were dangerous Necromancers the people of Lincoln continued with their plan to burn the family and scatter their ashes far and wide. However, on the morning of the execution as the family were tied to the stake and the crowds shouted and jeered at them the husband appeared amidst red swirling mist and in his grip was the local Muggle Doctor's wife. While the terrified woman squirmed and whimpered in his grip he railed at the Muggles assembled before him, berating them for their treatment of him and his family. They had provided their community with healing potions and midwife services free of charge and now a jealous, disgruntled Muggle Doctor had accused them of Devil worship and all had blindly followed._

_The longer the wizard continued his tirade the more enraged he became and before long he was baring his fangs. His demand for the release of his family was instantly obeyed and as his wife prepared to flee with her children in tow, her husband swore: 'all that I am, all that I do is for you my darlings. All for you!', and with that he flung his human shield away and in a cloud of red mist vanished as swiftly as he had appeared._

_Later Ministry investigations (following the mass obliviation of all Muggles who had knowledge of these events) found that believing himself unable to protect his family from the witch hunt and trial he knew was coming following a brawl with the Muggle Doctor regarding the medical care of a neighbour, the wizard had sought out a nearby coven of Vampires and had willingly submitted himself to the coven leader with the intention of becoming an immortal and thus gaining the strength, skill, speed and power he believed he needed. In return the wizard would join the coven and remain with them for one century, after which he would be free to make his own way in the world with no further obligation to his coven or Sire._

_The Coven Leader named Aldwyn reluctantly liaised with the Ministry after the event and confirmed that whilst their newest member had indeed walked amongst Muggles during daylight hours, no other members of the coven had that ability. Nor did any other member of the European Vampiric community to his knowledge. It was the belief of the coven leader that the state of mind and reason for the individual becoming Vampire determined not only his strengths and abilities but also his type of 'species'._

_For example and individual that is attacked, swiftly drained and left for dead would rise from the grave a snarling, mindless feral creature. An individual who partook in mutual feeding either under a glamour or of their own free will would after their death rise with their sanity and sense of identity intact but as with the previous example would be condemned to eternal darkness._

_However...it was the coven leader's belief that those who sacrificed themselves, willingly submitted themselves to a Vampire over a period of time and drank from them for a selfless reasons such as the protection of other, facing the moment of death with bravery and love in their hearts were granted the miraculous ability to walk amongst the living in daylight. They became _Solis Ambulatories _– a rare breed of Vampire all but forgotten by Wizarding kind and Vampires alike."_

_*END OF JOURNAL ENTRY*_

oOoOoOoOo

Several hours, a sober-up potion and a shave later found Severus marching through the deserted corridors of Hogwarts in the direction of the Headmaster's office. Never one to step into a battle unprepared Severus had come armed with his research journal, pensive memory and a glare that had made the Bloody Baron turn a paler shade of pale on several occasions.

There was now no doubt in his mind that during the attempted assassination of the Brocklethwait family he had come face to face with Lily Evans (it still hurt to think of her as _Potter_). Whilst a small flicker of joy had been ignited at the thought of her being alive – _sort of_ – and well he realised that he could not keep this knowledge or proof to himself. Dumbledore MUST be informed.

At the thunderous expression on the Potions Master's face the stone gargoyle at the entrance to the Headmaster's office leapt aside and hurriedly deposited him at the Headmaster's door. Knocking twice sharply and without waiting for permission Severus entered the office and with swiftly deposited his research and memory on the desk before the bewildered older wizard.

"Lily Potter is –" the Headmaster held up a be-ringed hand to silence him and with a flick of his wand had charmed sound proof blackout curtains across each of the portraits in the office. "Lilly is alive and I can prove it. I don't understand how she did it but I can prove it".

"...and just what is it you expect me to do with this?" the Headmaster gestured to the items deposited on his desk

For several heartbeats Severus was struck dumb. "I...I expect you to look at this evidence! To act! To find -" Severus' voice rose as he advanced on the old man, hands braced on the desk eyes flashing dangerously until sudden realisation doused his rage as effectively as a dip in the Black Lake. "You're taking this news remarkably well Headmaster. The news that a member of the Order of the Phoenix long thought dead is still to a certain extent amongst the living ." He stood slowly, taking deep breaths as he tried to reign in his re-emerging anger and repress the surge of instinctual magic that was causing static currents to run through his fingers as he flexed them.

Dumbledore seemed oblivious to the growing danger presented by his Potions Master as he idly leafed through the research journal, coming to an abrupt stop when he reached the account of William of Wroxham.

"It is incredible is it not? The lengths we humans will go to in order to protect those we love. Some Muggles I am told donate blood or organs for medical procedures to save loved ones, others would beg, borrow or steal." The Headmaster's gaze lifted to the increasingly agitated younger wizard "Some would even change their allegiance from one master to another in exchange for the protection of the woman he loves...even if she is another man's wife. The mother of a young child." Severus opened his mouth to interrupt as Dumbledore pushed the book open at the page concerning the coven leader's theory as to the creation and existence of the _Solis Ambulatories _"And some parents like this man...or Lily...would willingly sacrifice themselves to gain the opportunity to protect their child. Be willing to pay _any _price, be it their life, their humanity, their friends..."

Once he stopped speaking the only sound in the Headmaster's office was the crackles and pops from the open fire. Once he had composed himself enough to speak Severus' voice was barely a whisper. "You already knew" his hand shot out and swept everything from the desk. "You KNEW! You must have known what she was planning back then; you know bloody EVERYTHING and you didn't stop her! WHY DIDNT YOU STOP HER! And you LIED TO ME! I took my oath to you under the condition that you would keep her safe but you never even intended to _try_!"

"AND I HAVE!" The Headmaster roared all traces of the kind twinkly eyed old man gone. "I introduced her to Aldwyn! I ensured that her Sire would be someone kind and caring rather than some unscrupulous character that would bind her to him and take advantage of her! It was due to me introducing her to Aldwyn that upon her death she was reborn stronger, faster, more powerful and better able to fight for her son, for our cause!" Breathing heavily the two men glared at each other.

"You have lied to me" croaked the Potions Master "Used me". With extreme effort Severus forced himself to be calm and made his way over to the door. "I must return to Spinners End before Pettigrew grows suspicious, but I will return to Hogwarts before the new term begins and I expect you to tell me _everything. _I will not be kept in the dark any longer Albus."

"In the meantime you will continue your role with the Death Eaters for me and –"

"No" The younger wizard's eyes blazed with hatred as he looked back at Albus Dumbledore, self appointed figurehead of the Order of the Phoenix and the fight against evil. "I'll continue for _her. _It's always been _for her._"

**A/N:**

_Solis Ambulatories - Sun Walkers_

_Song lyrics are from 'They don't care about us' by Michael Jackson_

**Wow! That was my longest chapter so far ad there was a LOT of information to take in! Thanks for sticking with it.**

**Soooo, Lily is about to return to the UK and now Severus (and you dear reader) knows what happened to her.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, what you like, what you don't like, your predictions for what might happen in the future of this story. Come on, don't be shy! ; )**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

I know, I know, me posting two chapters in one week is a genuine MIRICLE! I'd like to say that I can always post chapters this quickly but with my hectic work schedule one or two chapters a month is more likely.

Once again a BIG thank you to all those who have reviewed and/ or added this story to your favourites and alerts lists, I get really excited when I see how many hits this story is getting : )

**Quick reminder:** In this story characters may at times appear to be ooc and although it will follow the time line of the books I have created scenarios and events which did not occur in J K Rowling's novels to suit my plot.

Also, the sections of this chapter written in **bold **are taken **directly from the pages of Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Sadly I make no money from this story and do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J. and WB, I just like to play with her characters : ) Anything/ anyone you recognise belongs to her but the rest is all mine!**

_In the previous chapter..._

"_You have lied to me" croaked the Potions Master "Used me". With extreme effort Severus forced himself to be calm and made his way over to the door. "I must return to Spinners End before Pettigrew grows suspicious, but I will return to Hogwarts before the new term begins and I expect you to tell me_ everything._ I will not be kept in the dark any longer Albus."_

"_In the meantime you will continue your role with the Death Eaters for me and –" _

"_No" The younger wizard's eyes blazed with hatred as he looked back at Albus Dumbledore, self appointed figurehead of the Order of the Phoenix and the fight against evil. "I'll continue for_ her._ It's always been_ for her."

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 7.

In the days following the revelations in Dumbledore's office Severus had thrown himself into further research on the _Solis Ambulatories _and Vampiric culture in general with such fervour that he often worked for hours at a time skipping meals and pausing only to use the bathroom or when exhaustion dragged him unwillingly into slumber. A few hours later he would awaken from his slumped position at the desk, parchment glued to the side of his face with drool and relieved that in the privacy of his room nobody could have witnessed such an embarrassingly undignified sight.

It was on a day such as this that he had woken to the perplexing sight of a Hogwarts House Elf standing next to his desk, bulbous eyes brimming with tears and wringing one of its long ears in anguish.

"Professor Snape Sir! You is needed immediately by the Headmaster Sir!"

That had been the bad beginning to a God-awful day, the day he had arrived to see the old man slumped in his chair cradling his blackened, withered hand to his chest with eyes closed and chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to breathe through the pain.

The fool! What on _earth _had made him think it a good idea to wear an object so obviously evil that malice flowed from it in almost visible waved! The damage done had been irreversible and although he had managed to buy Dumbledore more time and reduce the pain, both men knew there could only be one outcome. The Headmaster was going to die...and it was to be ~Severus' wand that would deliver the killing curse.

Initially fear and despair had risen in Severus along with vomit that he had swallowed back down. Then he had forced himself to remember the truth about Lily, kept from him for so many years by this man. Remember every slight, insult, injustice, embarrassment and injury he had ever suffered because of this megalomaniac and with grim determination knew that when the time came...he could do it.

oOoOoOoOo

The fire crackled pleasantly, bathing the sitting room in warm amber tones that would have seemed cheery in any other home. Here, the effect served only to highlight the depressing atmosphere not only of the house but the entire neighbourhood.

The river that had once been the lifeblood of the City was now littered with garbage and wound **between overgrown, rubbish strewn banks. And immense chimney, a relic of a disused mill, reared up, shadowy and ominous. **A ringing in his ears not unlike tinnitus alerted Severus to the fact that someone had set off his wards and was approaching his house. As he lowered his newspaper he heard insistent knocking and tucked his wand up his sleeve where he could quickly reach it if need be. Cautiously he drew back the deadbolts and peered out into the night.

"**Narcissa!" **he opened the door wider, smiling a rare genuine smile at the sight of the Malfoy matriarch which faltered at the sight of Narcissa's crazed sister Bellatrix. ** "What a pleasant surprise!" He stood back to allow her to pass into the house. **Bellatrix **followed without invitation.**

"**Snape", she said curtly as she passed him.**

"**Bellatrix" he replied, **lips curling into a snarl rather than a smile.

Looking about him Severus felt a sudden pang of shame that the two women used to luxury and opulence in the homes of their wealthy Pureblood husbands would surely be judging him on his pathetic excuse for a home and the neighbourhood that should – in his opinion – be torn down and rebuilt anew. A brief glimpse into Bella's mind showed that was her opinion too, but Narcissa's mind held only fear.

Despite being descended from the Great and Noble House of Black and marrying into the (in)famous Malfoy family, Narcissa had always astonished Severus with her acceptance of him. Not once had she implied with word or deed that he was beneath her or not worth befriending and for that he would be eternally grateful. Lucius and he had initially had a friendship of sorts based on shared ideas, goals and how useful they could be to one another. Over the years a mutual respect and then genuine warmth and friendship had grown between the two, but Severus was aware that at the back of Lucius' mind was the constant awareness that Severus' blood status was lower than his own. That he chose to live in a Muggle neighbourhood astounded him.

He gestured for his guests to make themselves comfortable and seeing how nervous Narcissa appeared he took a direct approach.

"**So, what can I do for you?"**

"**We...we are alone, aren't we?"**

"**Yes of course. Well, Wormtail's here, but we're not counting vermin are we?"**

**He pointed his wand at the wall of books behind him and with a bang, a hidden door flew open, revealing a narrow staircase upon which a small man stood frozen.**

"**As you have clearly realised, Wormtail, we have guests" said Snape lazily "Wormtail will get us drinks, if you'd like them" said Snape "And then he will return to his bedroom"**

Wormtail glared at the Potions Master as if trying to burn through his skill with his eyes. **"I am not your servant!" **he spat with venom.

"**Really? I was under the impression that the Dark Lord placed you here to assist me".**

**Wormtail hesitated for a moment, **looking incensed opening and closing his mouth while he tried to think of a cutting reply then turned on his heels and stormed from the room which was left in a heavy silence for several heartbeats. Her nervous energy seemingly at the point of overflowing Narcissa broke the silence.

"**Severus, I'm sorry to come here like this, but I had to see you. I think you are the only one who can help me -"**

Feeling his stomach knot in apprehension Severus gestured for her to be silent, and then threw a stinging hex at the direction of the door Wormtail had used to exit the room. A pained yelp and footsteps running up the steps followed.

"**My apologies," **Severus drawled **"He has lately taken to listening at doors. I don't know what he means by it". **He fixed his onyx eyes on Bellatrix. _Yes I know you have him spying on me in my own home you deranged harridan!_

"**Severus," **his gaze softened as he returned his attention to the distraught blond witch before him. **"I know I ought not to be here, I have been told to say nothing to anyone but -"**

"**Then you ought to hold your tongue!" snarled Bellatrix "Particularly in present company!"**

"'**Present company'?" repeated Snape sardonically. "And what am I to understand by that Bellatrix?"**

"**That I don't trust you, Snape, as you very well know!"**

Severus rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes Bella," he said as if speaking to a particularly batty old Aunt. "I think I and every other Death Eater have gathered that by now."

Bellatrix stepped towards him snarling "You _filthy _half-blood! Where were you when –"

"**When the Dark Lord fell? Why did **I make no **attempt to find him when he vanished? **Why have I been living in 'comfort' at Dumbledore's side all these years? **Why did **I** stop the Dark Lord procuring the Philosopher's stone? Why did **I **not return at once when the Dark Lord was reborn? Where was **I **when **our forces **battled to receive the prophecy for the Dark Lord? And **of course, **why is Harry Potter still alive when **I **have had him at my mercy for five years?"**

Silence again. Neither woman seemed to breathe or even blink. Severus snorted at Bellatrix in disgust as he seated himself in the chair opposite, back ramrod straight and head held high. "Honestly Madam Lestrange, **do you think that had I not been able to give satisfactory answers **to the Dark Lord when questioned **I would be sitting here talking to you? **I'd be rotting in a shallow grave somewhere, or given to Greyback...or yourself." Bellatrix's nostrils flared and eyes widened, furious to have been placed on a par with the Werewolf.

"**Now...you came to ask me for help Narcissa?"**

The regal blond witch nodded and when she lifted her eyes to meet Severus' once more he saw that they shone with barely repressed tears. "Yes," she sniffed delicately"Severus...you're my only hope". He couldn't deny having a beautiful woman declare him her only hope while looking at him with such hope did wonders for his ego. He was after all only a man!

"There is a plan; the Dark Lord says it is a secret and that I mustn't talk about it with anyone but...oh Gods! My son Severus! I've already lost Lucius to Azkaban, I can't lose Draco!"

"Hold your tongue!" hissed her sister

"I know Narcissa. I _know. _The Dark Lord has inducted Draco into the inner circle and has charged him with the assassination of Dumbledore." Narcissa sighed in relief that he knew of his Godson's predicament. Severus read her thoughts clearly on her face even without Legilimency.

"**If you are imagining I can persuade the Dark Lord to change his mind, I am afraid there is no hope, none at all."**

The tears she had held back fell as Narcissa choked on a heart wrenching sob that broke through her hand held clapped over her mouth. "This is _madness_! Vengeance! He means to punish Lucius for failing to take the prophesy from Potter with Draco's death! He'll fail too and if the Aurors don't kill him the Dark Lord will!"

**Narcissa seemed to lose what little self restraint she still possessed. Standing, she staggered to Snape and seized the front of his robes. Her face close to his, her tears fell onto his chest, she gasped "You could do it. You could do it instead of Draco, Severus. You would succeed, of course you would, and he would reward you beyond all of us –" **Unable to listen to one of his few friends begging him to murder for her any longer he caught her wrists and removed them from the front of his robes.

So much death. So many murders already on his conscience. The murder of Dumbledore would be the one to finally send him mad, he just knew it. That so many – including the Headmaster himself – believed he could do it, take a life without a qualm hurt him more deeply than he would ever admit. _Is that what they all think of me? _

His treacherous thoughts returned to Lily, picturing her as she was when he first saw her as a giddy girl in a bright yellow sundress racing her sister from one side of the playground to the other laughing without a care in the world. So very different to the last time he saw her, blood spattered with fangs bared at him. _Oh Lily, neither of us is the same person we used to be._

"I think...**he intends me to do it in the end. But he is determined that Draco should try first. **I will try...if I can, I will try to keep him safe."

The blond witch threw herself off the sofa to kneel at his feet **"Will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?" **staring into tear-filled blue eyes Severus gave a barely perceivable reassuring squeeze to the hands which gripped his own and for one breathless moment could have sworn that he was drowning in not blue but gleaming emerald eyes. Green eyes begging for him to help protect her son.

"Yes," he croaked **"I shall make the Unbreakable Vow."**

**Narcissa spoke.**

"**Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes?"**

"**I will" said Snape **as a thin cord of flames left the tip of Bellatrix's wand and tightly encircled their joined hands.

"**And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"**

"**I will" said Snape **as the light intensified and tightened further.

"**And, should it prove necessary...if it seems Draco will fail..." **Severus' hand twitched and Narcissa's voice failed her as she tried to speak her fear aloud **"will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord had ordered Draco to perform?"**

"**I will."**

It was done. His path to the murder of Dumbledore was long and now fraught with additional obstacles and dangers, but it was going to happen.

oOoOoOoOo

When the two sisters had gone Severus dragged himself up the narrow stairs to his room and after warding the door fell gracelessly onto the bed which groaned and creaked in protest. Staring at the crack in the ceiling that had been there since he was a boy, he tried to order the thoughts rushing round his head.

In addition to his duties at Hogwarts, spying for the Order and spying and attempting to locate and recruit the elusive _Solis Ambulatories_ for the Dark Lord; he now also had to find the time to keep an eye on Draco and his little clique and stop him from doing something monumentally stupid...like actually trying to kill Dumbledore. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to alleviate the headache he felt coming on.

Things were progressing faster than he had anticipated and if he didn't keep up with the tide of events he knew he was likely to drown – that is to say slip up, and mistakes were simply not an option. The price would be too high.

Sighing deeply Severus swung his legs over the side of the bed and once seated at his desk began to write:

_Headmaster,_

_Draco has been inducted. He is charged with the dubious honour of your assassination which I shall of course endeavour to prevent._

_Also, the Dark Lord is getting rather annoyed with my lack of progress with regards to tracking down any of the _Solis Ambulatories _so I strongly suggest that either you engineer a meeting between myself and their leader or give me the location of their coven and I'll initiate a meeting myself._

_Do not toy with me Albus._

_Severus Snape._

Letter completed, he sealed it with wax from the candle on his bedside table and sent it via floo directly to the Headmaster's private quarters, where he had spent the majority of his time since the cursed ring had begun to drain his strength a little more each day.

Padding over to the window he looked out at the fog that obscured much of the street and became lost in his own thoughts.

Oh Gods how he wanted that location! With every new responsibility that was heaped upon him he felt the pull to her grow stronger. Just to see her again would be bliss, would enable him to carry the heavy burden of his responsibilities a little easier.

When he had seen her dead on the floor of the nursery at her home in Godrics Hollow a part of him had died. His heart. His hope. She had been his light in the darkness, snuffed out despite all his efforts to win her the protection she needed.

Since finding that she still lived, hope had dared to flicker in him again. If she was alive then he had something real, something tangible to fight for in this war. Not mere memories and guilt but the woman he loved with all his heart and soul. Although he knew that she would still hate him he knew that he would fight for a better, safer future for her...and her son.

It was his fault that the Dark Lord had learned of the prophesy and had killed her, now he would protect the woman who still held his heart with his dying breath if he must.

The sound of the fire roaring up and then settling back down again caught his attention and he turned to investigate. Sat on the hearth was a torn piece of paper with just four words written on it:

_Green Street, Mayfair, London._

**A/N: So Lily and Severus are about to meet again! How do you think Severus will approach her? How do you think she'll react? What do you think will happen?**

**Please reply, I love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, what you like, what you don't like, your predictions for what might happen in the future of this story. Come on, don't be shy! ; )**

**P.S the address is a real street in London so you can google it if you'd like to see what the houses look like.**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: 

Once again a BIG thank you to all those who have reviewed and/ or added this story to your favourites and alerts lists, I get really excited when I see how many hits this story is getting : )

**Quick reminder:** In this story characters may at times appear to be ooc and although it will follow the time line of the books I have created scenarios and events which did not occur in J K Rowling's novels to suit my plot.

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Sadly I make no money from this story and do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J. and WB, I just like to play with her characters : ) Anything/ anyone you recognise belongs to her but the rest is all mine!**

_In the previous chapter..._

_It was his fault that the Dark Lord had learned of the prophesy and had killed her, now he would protect the woman who still held his heart with his dying breath if he must. _

_The sound of the fire roaring up and then settling back down again caught his attention and he turned to investigate. Sat on the hearth was a torn piece of parchment with just four words written on it:_

_**Green Street, Mayfair, London.**_

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 8. 

After a long hard day of shopping in Oxford Street and Regent Street Grace was thankful to be out of the rain and warm and comfortable in the back of her Black Cab, speeding towards Mayfair and watching the busy London streets flash by with interest.

The woman jogging with her Labrador at her side and earphones blocking out the world around her. The man in his suit, marching along the pavement under a huge black golfing umbrella shouting into his phone. And as the black cab turned onto Green Street, the tall lanky man in a long black wax jacket with the collar turned up against the pouring rain. He stood leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets seemingly seeking shelter from the rain, and this wouldn't have attracted a second glance from the cab's passenger if it weren't for one thing...the man was under a disillusionment charm.

To Muggles or Wizards he would – as the charm intended – not be noticeable. However, to Grace's sharp eyes the charm covered the man in a fog like substance which rather than helping to keep him hidden only served to make him more noticeable! It disguised his features somewhat but still drew her attention to him.

Intrigued, she reached out with her mind until she felt the familiar presence of her maker.

'_Lils?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Take a look out the front window. Be discreet.'_

'_...ok...what am I looking at?'_

'_The man in black. Top of the road.'_

'_...yeah, what about him?'_

'_I think he's a Death Eater. He's tried to disillusion himself and other than us this is an exclusively Muggle neighbourhood.'_

'_...crap'_

"Indeed" Grace mumbled as she paid the driver and grabbing all her bags sprinted at Human speed up the steps to the front door which opened to admit her as soon as she approached and closed itself and reapplied the wards as soon as it clicked shut. Dropping her bags in the hall she made her way to Lily's room on the top floor of the town house and found the door open.

Inside she saw her maker kneeling on the window seat behind the curtain staring intently at the man. As Grace knelt behind Lily and peered round her shoulder she saw that he remained in the street below, but he had moved closer (almost directly opposite now) and seemed to be focusing on the house.

"Bit of a coincidence don't you think?" Lily murmured "Years without seeing another member of the Wizarding community then one rescue mission later we have a Wizard under disillusionment watching the house."

"But how would they find us here? We've only just arrived, we used false names and documents when we bought the house, we stay away from the wizarding areas of London and we held Pettigrew at the old house in America so even if by some miracle someone broke through the memory charms he couldn't direct them here. It's got to be a coincidence. Nobody knows we're here."

As Grace kept on thinking aloud, an alarm bell rang in Lily's mind. _'Nobody knows we're here"_...except that wasn't true. Someone did know. _Dumbledore _knew, because against her better judgement she had told him of her change of address. In the back of her mind she was already thinking of ways to get in contact with her son and she had wanted the Headmaster to know her address so that if ever it seemed the Order could no longer protect him, he would send Harry to her.

Dumbledore knew. And the shady and suddenly familiar figure on the street below seemed proof that Dumbledore's spy was also privy to their location.

"Snape" Lily hissed, cutting through Graces list of possible explanations for their shadow. "It's Severus bloody Snape."

Upon correctly identifying the man, unbeknownst to him, any protection against the vampires' eyes that the disillusionment charm had given him melted away giving them an unimpeded view of the man in question.

The years had not been kind Lily thought to herself. Always tall, pale and somewhat lanky, Severus now seemed gaunt with sallow skin and the deep shadows under his eyes suggested insomnia. She wondered idly if his hair was still as silky as it had once been. Frowning, Lily straightened her back and hardened her heart to the sorry state that her former best friend was in.

"The question is: which master sent him to spy on us? Dumbledore or Voldemort?"

oOoOoOoOo

A week. It had taken the brave Slytherin a week to get the courage to visit Mayfair in London and for a while he had been unsure what to do next. There were _so many _houses and apartments on Green Street he wasn't sure where to begin till Lady Luck gave him a rare helping hand.

Round the corner swept a black London cab, identical to all others except for the magical atmosphere surrounding the vehicle. Interest piqued, he watched as an attractive woman with wavy caramel hair bounded out of the cars laden with bags from various Muggle fashion houses and ran straight into one of the houses.

From standing here in the rain for the past few hours he had noted that this was undoubtedly a Muggle neighbourhood, filled with upper-middleclass and upper-class families and couples all except this house. This house had drawn him to it with its powerful magical signature and his hunch was now further proved when he made his way closer to the house, cast _alohomora _wordlessly from his place against the wall and felt the houses wards repel his attempt.

_This is it!_ He thought, stomach flipping with nerves and excitement. _This is the house. This is __**her **__house! _Elation and adrenalin pumping through his body, Severus was suddenly aware of the hair on the back of his neck standing on-end, letting him know that he was being watched by someone close...someone behind him.

Trying not to draw attention to the movement, Severus reached for his wand in its hiding place up his sleeve but before his fingers could grasp the wand he felt a pain on the back of his head. As the pavement rushed up to meet him he slipped into unconsciousness.

oOoOoOoOo

Watching from the upstairs window Lily and Grace watched the stealthy approach of Rose and Sophia, saw them flank the Master Spy and Rose take him down swiftly and efficiently. Checking that nobody had seen them her two children half carried half dragged him across the street, up the stairs and into the house.

Lily rushed down to meet them stopping on the bottom step to survey the scene in the hallway. "What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she hissed.

"He's the Death Eater that got away, he was watching us." Rose explained while she shucked her bag off her shoulder and pushed it to the side of the hall with her foot. "If he's found us then Lord Moldyshorts won't be far behind. We should kill him and leave right away."

"Or," Suggested Sophia nervously watching for Lily's reaction "we could just modify his memories and dump him somewhere isolated like the New Forest? Or Mount Snowden?"

"No." Lily bit her bottom lip and played with the wedding ring on the chain round her neck absently while she thought. "No. First we need to find who sent him. If it's the Dark Lord then we need to leave as soon as possible. If it's Albus then he may be bringing us a message."

"Then why would he be skulking around?" Rose shrugged the unconscious wizard's arm of her shoulder and unsupported by either of his attackers he slumped to the floor with all the grace of a sack of potatoes.

Lily smiled ruefully, gaze fixed on the man she once knew and let out a choked laugh. "Skulking, spying, scheming...that's what Severus does best." Shaking her head to clear it of the conflicting emotions and memories she pulled herself together and took charge of the situation.

"Grace, Sophia, take him to the guest room. Search him, take his wand and anything else you find then secure him and ward the room against any escape or rescue attempts. Rose, I want you to use the Blood Connection with Pettigrew to see if he knows of any Death Eater plans involving Severus hunting us down or killing us, or any planned Muggle attacks in London; specifically Mayfair."

The trio rushed to obey and in another situation, on another day, Lily might have found the sight of them practically falling over one another in their haste to obey amusing. But nothing about this situation was amusing. Nothing.

oOoOoOoOo

Slowly, consciousness dawned for the 'guest' of number 9 Green Street in Mayfair London though he soon wished he was still out cold. Once the initial relief of feeling a soft feather pillow against his face set in he became all too aware of a pounding in his head that made him grit his teeth while fighting down waves of nausea that followed each wave of pain. He wouldn't open his eyes, the light was sure to make him feel worse.

Dimly he was aware of voices nearby, though muffled as if through a wall or door. The voices were discussing him. And Wormtail. And The Dark Lord, and The Headmaster. Little made any sense to him through the fog of pain but he gathered that they had examined a 'Blood Connection' with the rat to find if he knew of his being sent here to spy on or attack them.

_Of Course they created a Blood Connection!_ The reason why the memory charm placed on Wormtail was so strong and they were able to sift through the traitors thoughts, memories and emotions at will! Severus felt another tremendous surge of admiration for his former best friend and love of his life. If the know it all Hermione Granger was the 'brightest witch of her age' then Lily Ev – Potter was without a doubt the brightest of _her _age. Of _any _age in Severus' humble opinion.

At some point in his internal ramblings the voices had vanished and the only sound was the click of the door and soft foot falls on the carpeted floor. The bed sank by his hip on his left side as someone sat beside him and the movement caused his prone body to shift so that the surprisingly warm hip of his captor was pressed against his own. Even through the layers of clothes that separated them, the heat burned him. His sensitive Potion Master's nose detected Casablanca Lily, Spicy Incense, gardenia and jasmine. He inhaled deeply, feeling his eyes begin to sting with unshed tears and his heart felt as though it were bound tightly by iron.

"Lily" the name soft and reverent as a prayer on his lips. A small warm hand was placed on the small of his back and was jerked away when both gasped at the electric current that seemed to pass between them.

Severus struggled to turn to see her, to be sure that this was real but was prevented by Lily cooing at him to remain still.

"That's quite some bump on your head. You need to rest a while, and then we'll send you on your way." Stunned into silence by the whirlwind of events Severus could only nod carefully and fix his eyes on the window while he concentrated on breathing. _In, out, in, out._

oOoOoOoOo

The sky beyond the window was still dark with rain clouds, the only sound the heavy beat of the rain on the glass and water being wrung from a rag into a bowl.

Focusing on the wound on the back of Severus' head Lily began cleaning away the dried blood and decided to test the information taken from Wormtail' mind...and test the waters between them after so many years.

"So" she began conversationally "you're here as ambassador to the Dark Lord then." Severus hissed as she applied a little too much pressure whilst cleaning. "First he wants me and my family dead then he wants me as an ally! He can't seriously think that I would ever side with him against my own Son?"

"He doesn't know it's you"

"..."

"He only knows what Wormtail could tell him – well done by the way, the memory charm has taken well – and I only told him what he already knew. However, it weren't for the false memories of you pursuing Wormtail in daylight the Dark Lord would be none the wiser but now he's determined to bring a coven of Day Walkers into the Death Eater ranks."

Lily rinsed out the cloth once again and gently patted the area dry with an old towel. For a few seconds the rain was the only sound again, till the Slytherin cautiously broke the silence just as his captor/ nursemaid began gathering soiled cloths and dirtied water bowl ready to leave.

"_He _didn't send me." Lily paused, arms full standing beside the bed. "Neither did the Headmaster, although he did give me the address. I came because I...because...I had to see you." She turned, and found herself looking down into warm chocolate eyes that implored her to believe him. "I failed you before." He croaked and Lily's grip on the bowel tightened "That day beside the lake, and again when I couldn't...couldn't save you."

Lily began shaking her head, backing away to the door, unable to cope with these reminders of periods of her life she tried so hard to forget.

"I failed you, but I will _not _fail you again. I won't let him find you, or hurt you again. I _promise_ you" he swore vehemently. "I _promise_ you Lils".

That was it; the use of her old nickname broke something within the powerful coven leader and reduced her to a quivering wreck on the floor. Not caring that she was kneeling in the mess of dirty water and cloths, or that she was supposed to be the powerful, cold and ruthless enemy of the Dark Lord she could do nothing to prevent the bloody tears that ran down her face before her supposed enemy.

He had searched for her! Neither he nor any of the others had ever replied to her letters over the years and she had thought him lost to Darkness _years _ago, but a small part of her had always mourned the loss of her best friend. The boy she had grown up with, learnt magic with...and eventually had begun to have feelings for. At school she had suspected the sullen, socially awkward boy had a crush on her and once she began to examine her own blossoming feelings realised that she felt something for him too. She had even been thinking of ways to make the first move because clearly Severus was too shy to do anything!

But everything had ended the day he had called her a Mudblood and by the time she had calmed down enough it was too late for them. He had chosen his path and she had chosen hers but she had never stopped missing him, or wondering what might have been if only she had forgiven him when she had the chance.

Now as she ruthlessly dashed the tears from her face she saw before her not the Snarky Hogwarts Professor, the formidable Death Eater or cunning Spy but Severus – her friend. _Her Severus._

With as much dignity as she could muster she cleared her throat, tossed her head high and strode towards the door before a thought occurred to her. Not feeling strong enough to face him again she half turned at the doorway directing her question in his direction.

"You said he didn't know I was one of the Vampires that attacked his Death Eaters, so you didn't tell him..._why _didn't you tell him it was me?"

A small self-derogatory laugh reached her ears "Don't you know by now? Can't you guess?"

Feeling her stomach swoop and turn summersaults with something akin to happiness Lily softly closed the door behind her. And despite the growing danger all around and the tears threatening to fall again, Lily had a smile on her face and hope in her heart.

**A/N: So Severus and Lily have met again! I'd love to hear what you think about them meeting again. **

**Did you like/ dislike the way they interacted? **

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please comment/ review, I love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, what you like, what you don't like, your predictions for what might happen in the future of this story. **

**Come on, don't be shy! ; )**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: 

Hi everyone! A BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/ or added this story to your favourites and alerts lists.

**Sev Snape's Girl****:** Good news – there is some Citrusy Snily in this chapter! ;D

**Gyoro and Ururun:** Wish granted lol!

**Saint Snape:** Don't worry I've not given up. If ever I don't update for a while it means that life is getting in the way of me updating. I have the next few chapters planned out and I know exactly where I want the story to go so please don't worry, I wont just abandon the story.

_WARNING: CITRUSY GOODNESS IN THIS CHAPTER!_

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Sadly I make no money from this story and do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J K Rowling and WB, I just like to play with her characters : ) Anything/ anyone you recognise belongs to her but the rest is all mine!**

_In the previous chapter..._

_A small self-derogatory laugh reached her ears "Don't you know by now? Can't you guess?"_

_Feeling her stomach swoop and turn summersaults with something akin to happiness Lily softly closed the door behind her. And despite the growing danger all around and the tears threatening to fall again, Lily had a smile on her face and hope in her heart._

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 9. 

Over the next few weeks Severus found himself under something akin to 'house arrest' in so far as he was no longer bound to the bed but was unable to leave the room any further than the small balcony. His captors he now knew as Rose – a sane and more beautiful version of Bellatrix (though he had privately dubbed her the 'Attack Dog' and thought a career as a professional Dominatrix seemed imminent), Sophia who was softly spoken, petite and rather elfin and demure in both appearance and demeanour. And then there was Grace. The latter was calm, rational and seemed to be Lily's second in command; therefore Severus made an attempt at civility when she brought him meals or drink or cigarettes. Though each very different in mannerism and appearance they were united in their obvious love, respect and obedience for Lily.

_Lily. _Severus opened the door to the balcony and made his way to the wrought iron balcony, fishing around in his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. It seemed whatever he did to occupy his time here his treacherous thoughts always returned to her. _Lily. _He lit his cigarette the muggle lighter he'd been supplied with and inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in his lungs before leaning his arms on the edge of the balcony and exhaling slowly. Of course she had never been far from his mind. Guilt and heartache made sure of that.

He brought the cigarette to his lips and took another deep draw. '_What is she doing?'_ Since the day he had arrived here he'd not seen her once. The other women brought him meals, checked his head injury and reinforced the wards on his room and though he had tried in their admittedly limited interactions to steer the conversation to the whereabouts of their – _mistress? – _he was met with silence (Sophia), hostility ('Attack Dog') and an amused smirk (Grace).

Severus raised his face to the night sky and with eyes closed enjoyed the breeze. _Lily_. Although he had yet to see her again he had heard her voice – or rather the _sound _of her voice muffled through the door and through the wall of his room. The knowledge that she was so near and yet still so far away was a sweet torture he had not anticipated.

Each night he had fallen asleep to her muffled voice from the adjacent room and his vivid imagination had conjured her presence in his room. In his bed. Her lithe body above his, as young and beautiful as the day she had died, bathed in moonlight and gasping in pleasure.

**_*DREAM FLASHBACK*** _

"_Severus" she sighed as she rode him languidly, hands braced on his chest and head thrown back so that he could feel the tips of her silken hair brushing along the insides of his thighs._

_He groaned as she began rolling her hips and she moaned with pleasure as she felt him twitch and throb inside her._

_His calloused hands reverently swept up her sides to cup her breasts and pulling himself upright he sucked her nipple into his hungry mouth, grazing her sensitive peak with his teeth._

_She gasped and her walls spasm around his pulsing length. "Oh yes!" Emboldened, he bit her gently and when she cried out louder and thrust down on him harder he growled deep in his throat and buried his face against her neck. Peppering little nips and kisses along her neck he pistoned his hips faster and faster as the beautiful red head above him keened louder with each thrust._

"_Oh Gods! Lil – so close!"_

_With a feral growl lily pushed him into a reclining position and leaning forward she kissed him with bruising force as Severus fought to hold back his orgasm, toes curling with the effort. Sudden pain on his lower lip broke through his pleasure induced delirium and yet when she pulled back to look him in the eye; the sight of Lily's lips stained with his blood caused him to shiver with barely contained pleasure._

"_Say it" she hissed as her hand snaked between her legs to play with her swollen clit and she rocked back and forth atop of him_

"_Mmm, say what?"_

_Lily's eyes flashed as she let out a feral growl "Say it!"_

"_I –oh Gods – I don't know what – what you want!""_

_She began to spasm around him and as she quivered atop him undulating in her powerful release he could hold back no longer and with her cries of pleasure ringing in his ears he came with a roar._

_Severus closed his eyes as he panted raggedly, trying to calm his racing heart and absentmindedly running a hand over the sweat slicked curves of her hip and waist till she raised herself off of him and left the bed. Several minutes passed before he opened his eyes...and his heart seemed to die in his chest._

_There on the floor was the woman he had made love to just moments before, dressed in jeans and a sweater laying in a heap with wide lifeless eyes staring straight back at him through a veil of vibrant red hair across her face. She was utterly still, the only movement caused by the breeze coming through the damaged roof above her, the hole that had blasted through tiles and timber when the Dark Lord's curse had quite literally backfired. _

_Behind him a baby began to wail._

**_*END OF DREAM FLASHBACK*** _

Severus groaned as his vivid memory of the dream made him harden despite the disturbing climax and he shifted in his chair to become more comfortable. Flicking the accumulated ash off his cigarette Severus brought it to his lips once more and took another long hard draw.

"Wow, that sounds like a _really _good cigarette!"

The teasing voice surprised him and caused Severus to choke. _Smooth Severus, real smooth. _He berated himself. Turning to the adjoining balcony he was greeted by the sight of the woman who less than a minute ago had been riding his cock and moaning in pleasure at his touch...in his head.

As though she knew the direction his thoughts had taken a devious smile grew on her face. "Penny for your thoughts?" she quipped with an exaggerated innocent tone ruined by the mischievous glint in her eye and glimpse of extended fangs.

"Where have you been?" Severus' abrupt and businesslike manner destroyed the playful atmosphere immediately. Lily's smirk faded and she hopped up to sit on the edge of her balcony, examining something on the floor before raising her eyes to meet his.

"I've been in talks with various people. Now that the Dark Lord has risen again we all need to work harder at 'building bridges', making allies, trying to turn other Vamps and supernatural beings away from the Dark Lord...damage limitation..." suddenly Severus could clearly see the woman Lily would have been by now: battle weary and resigned to the coming war rather than the vivacious beautiful young woman the world would always see. And found that he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and shield her from the worst of the world, comfort and protect her. Lily's emerald eyes narrowed, "What are you thinking?"

"Who have you been 'building bridges' with?" he asked, evading her question and earning himself a calculating look that told him she _knew _he was wriggling out of giving an answer.

"Dumbledore. The Goblins. Lone Vampires. Covens of Vampires." She sighed wearily "A lot of the Vampires I've spoken to either see more advantages in joining with the Dark Lord or in staying out of the war altogether than fighting with the Order of the Phoenix."

Severus stood, lighting another cigarette and offering one to Lily who shook her head and smiled; a little of her earlier playfulness returning. "I don't smoke...but how about a drink? I spoke to Dumbledore about you being my 'house guest' and we both think it would be best if you return to Hogwarts tomorrow to prepare for the start of term. We could have a catch-up over some farewell drinks?"

And so Lily had climbed over to Severus' balcony and after summoning several bottles of Firewisky the two had begun to share stories of the past 15 years. With every story shared the two felt the frayed threads of their friendship repairing and weaving together to create a bond just as strong as it once was. Perhaps stronger for the maturing they had done and obstacles each had overcome since that fateful day besides the lake when an angry and embarrassed boy had lashed out at the only friend he had.

"Sev? ," Lily asked from her slouched position in her chair "Hmm?" he replied, eyes still closed and head resting against the back of his chair while he absentmindedly swept his right hand up and down her leg which at some point in the night had found its way to his lap.

"When I spoke to the Headmaster earlier" she began, resolutely ignoring the feelings his skilful hand was invoking and that she was beginning to feel a little flustered "he said that Harry is now staying with the Weasleys till the start of term...what are they like? I mean I've heard about Arthur and Molly's involvement with the Order but what is the _family _like? Does Harry get on well with them?"

Severus snorted, " 'Get on with them'? He and Ronald Weasley are the same age and are close as brothers." Lily smiled wistfully, glad that he had such a good friend but wishing she had been able to have given him a _real _brother or sister. "Whenever trouble occurs in the castle you can be sure that they along with the brains of the operation Hermione Granger won't be far away! The three are extremely close, he's very lucky to have them"

Lily laughed thinking how pleased James would have been to know that his son was following in his Marauder footsteps. "And despite being a little Marauder he still managed to do well in his OWLS" she laughed. Severus gave her a confused look "The Headmaster gave me a copy of his results" she explained. "He also told me that he and Harry have managed to convince old Sluggy to go back to Hogwarts to teach Potions so that you can be seen to be influencing future generations of Death Eaters by the Dark Lord! It's a brilliant idea don't you think? He was always one of my favourite Professors. I wonder if he still - "

Lily stopped as she heard Severus' breathing come in short deep bursts and turned to look at him. His fists were clenched into fists and his whole body radiated rage. Suddenly he leapt from his chair and stormed over to the edge of the balcony. He tried obviously to calm himself and failed, punching the stone ledge before him. "Fuck! Years, YEARS I've been waiting, wanting that position and he'd rather give me the job as part of some elaborate ploy to fool the Dark Lord!? As a part of my role as a spy! Merlin forbid it should be because I am the best man for the job, because I can teach those mouth breathing dunderheads more in one year than they have learnt from any of the previous Defense Teachers! I've always done everything he's ever asked of me and this is how he repays me!? He _still _doesn't ...trust me"

His rant trailed off as he became aware of the expression on his friend's face. Her nostrils flared and taking in a shuddering breath she gracefully rose and all but glided over to stand before him. Taking his hand in hers she lifted it while he watched in frozen fascination. The skin over his knuckles had split with the force of the blow he had dealt to the balcony and crimson blood collected around his knuckles and in the lines on his hand.

"Don't worry about the job she breathed". Looking up at him through thick eyelashes she tentatively extended her tongue to his abused hand, testing herself, teasing him. As the sweet flavour exploded on her tongue she closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure.

Severus could scarcely breathe. The sight of Lily's hot wet tongue gentle yet demanding on his skin, of her eyes closed and the impassioned mewls she made making his mind race with forbidden hopes and dreams . As she slowly opened her eyes and brazenly looked up at him his treacherous imagination supplied him with fantasies of her kneeling before him, looking up at him just like that as she licked and sucked at his shaft taking him all the way in to her hot wet mouth and making him gasp and pant at the feel of her fangs grazing his sensitive shaft.

Returning to reality his hand was released and Lily took a step back, eyes burning with desire. Severus made to take a step towards her and stopped at her hand raised in warning. "Sev, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry"

"_I'm _not" he croaked. "It was...well I wouldn't mind a repeat per –" Lily hissed a feral sound and made to step towards him but with a gargantuan effort stopped herself.

"Please" she begged "please don't tempt me!"

Hands held out as if to show a frightened animal that he meant it no harm Severus slowly made his way over to his witch, relieved when she didn't try to stop him again. When they were standing toe to toe he opened his arms wide and as she stepped into his embrace and allowed him to wrap his arms around her felt a relief and happiness so strong it made him weak at the knees.

oOoOoOoOo

The following day Severus took his leave of the three Vampires who had held him captive and the one who still held his heart. He had been briefed by the Headmaster on all events he had missed, reorganised his store cupboard and met with Narcissa.

She had at first been incensed that he had not replied to her multiple letters requesting he visit her but had calmed considerably once Severus had complimented her on the recent redesign of the ornamental gardens of the Manor. Simpering at the praise Narcissa had led Severus over to the two chairs either side of the huge fireplace and without any preamble had explained her fears regarding Draco.

"He's changing Severus, right before my eyes and there's nothing I can do! He barely speaks to Lucius and I, and when he does he's rude, sullen and disobedient!" Severus had to bite his tongue to stop himself pointing out that Draco had always been rude and disobedient to anyone he deemed to be beneath him or unworthy of his time. "He just shuts himself away in the manor's library all day every day, and the onetime I convinced him to leave the house to be measured for new robes he almost started a duel with Potter ! In broad daylight! With _witnesses_!"

_He's getting desperate _the Slytherin thought.

"Please, try not to worry Narcissa. You already have my word that I shall do all I can to keep him safe, once term begins I shall be able to keep a closer eye on him."

"Thank you Severus!" The Malfoy Matriarch laid her hand over his and with hope shining in her eyes gave his fingers a squeeze of thanks. "Thank you so much!"

**A/N: So this chapter got a bit citrusy, what did you think of it? **

**Did you like/ dislike the way they interacted? **

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please comment/ review, I love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, what you like, what you don't like, your predictions for what might happen in the future of this story. **

**Come on, don't be shy! ; )**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Hello! I'm SO SORRY it's taken so long to post this chapter PLEASE don't give up on me or the story. Just before Christmas my Boyfriend and I moved into our first house together so since then every spare moment has gone into sorting the house out but I think we're finally done so I can get back to writing again! YAY! Although my hard copy of the next few chapters seem to have been lost in the move so I'm gonna have to write those ones again from memory. Booo!

A BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/ or added this story to your favourites and alerts lists.

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Sadly I make no money from this story and do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J K Rowling and WB, I just like to play with her characters : ) Anything/ anyone you recognise belongs to her but the rest is all mine!**

Anything written in the story in** bold **is a** quote from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.**

_In the previous chapter..._

He's getting desperate_ the Slytherin thought. _

"_Please, try not to worry Narcissa. You already have my word that I shall do all I can to keep him safe, once term begins I shall be able to keep a closer eye on him."_

"_Thank you Severus!" The Malfoy Matriarch laid her hand over his and with hope shining in her eyes gave his fingers a squeeze of thanks. "Thank you so much!"_

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 10. 

-Hogwarts-

His duty of care to Dumbledore complete for the time being, Severus rolled down his shirt sleeves and began refastening his cufflinks. Whilst shielded from the older wizard's penetrating mind by his occulumency he allowed himself a brief moment to review the events of the past month. His time in Lily's house already seemed like a distant memory. Or a dream. One of the best dreams he'd ever had. But the faint scar from collarbone to hip grounded him and acted as tangible proof that it had all been real and though he _could _have treated the scar with his own balms and ointments he found he didn't want to. Not only did it serve as evidence of Lily's survival; it served as a kind of punishment or perhaps 'penance' was more accurate? Yes, penance for his past sins and failures.

"Thank you Severus" Dumbledore exhaled as a sigh. Roused from his thoughts Severus turned to see the Headmaster still slumped in his throne like chair, head lolling back against the ornate headrest looking ashen. Beads of perspiration beaded on his forehead and top lip as he attempted to master the pain from both the cursed hand and treatment. Pity began to worm its way into the younger wizard's heart and despite remembering all the hardships he had endured because of this man: the pain, the suffering, manipulation and _lies_ he found himself selecting a vial of Pepperup Elixir from his box of potions brought from his own personal storeroom and placing it in the aged man's shaking hand.

Turning away he continued to don his teaching robes trying not to think too much about the emotional hold the Headmaster still had over him. Despite his feelings of resentment, anger and betrayal Severus was confused to realise that he could not find it in himself to actively hate the Headmaster. True: he had abused Severus's trust and used him shamelessly; casting him as a pursuedo-villain to suit his mysterious plans for _"the greater good"_ ...but he had also saved Severus from falling completely to Darkness...had saved him from himself.

After the 'death' of Lilly Ev –_Potter, _he had so desperately wanted to end it all. Overcome with guilt and grief he had planned his own death. The potion designed to give him as much pain as possible for as long as possible with no antidote in case he found himself too much of a coward and tried to save himself. He had planned it all...and then the summons from the Headmaster came and after lambasting him with scorn and apparent loathing Dumbledore had presented him with a mission: protect Harry Potter. Never mind that the notion of protecting James _fucking _Potter's son, having to see the living breathing proof that Lilly had chosen that Pure-blooded bully over him every day once he was old enough to attend Hogwarts hurt like he had been stabbed in the heart. Never mind all that. He welcomed the pain, _embraced _it because pain was what he deserved.

A relieved sigh roused Severus from the path his thoughts had taken. Turning once more he saw the Headmaster place the now empty vial on the desk and received a weak smile from his employer. "I believe Severus, we should now make our way to the Great Hall. It would not do to be late for the feast." Using Severus's offered hands as support the older wizard raised himself from his chair and with a gentle squeeze of gratitude the two headed for the door. No sooner had they begun the decent on the gargoyle staircase then a pale and decidedly mangy looking wolf Petronus loped up the staircase and sat at the Headmasters feet.

"Headmaster, Harry didn't get off the train with the other children. I'm going to investigate. Please send Hagrid to open the gate for Harry." Message delivered, the weak looking Petronus of Auror Tonks faded to nothing.

Interest well and truly piqued and even more aware of his duty to protect Lily's son since their reunion, Severus feigned resentment when he was asked to escort Potter to the feast in Hagrid's stead.

Collecting a lantern from the entrance hall and summoning his winter cloak he strode purposefully down the well beaten pathway towards the gates. As he drew closer Severus could see the moonlight highlighting two pale faces in the distance and as his long legs quickly covered the distance between them he noticed with wicked satisfaction the looks of confusion on their faces when they realised it was not Hagrid sent to retrieve The Boy. Potter's look of confusion quickly morphed into loathing. Both The Boy and the Auror were so east to rile up Severus just couldn't resist goading them.

**"Well, well, well," sneered Snape, taking out his wand and tapping the padlock once, so that the chains snaked backward and the gates creaked open. "Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you have evidently decided that the wearing of school robes would detract from your appearance."******

**"I couldn't change, I didn't have my -" Harry began, but Snape cut across him.******

**"There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter is quite-ah-safe in my hands."******

**"I meant Hagrid to get the message," said Tonks, frowning.******

**"Hagrid was late for the start-of-term feast, just like Potter here, so I took it instead. And incidentally," said Snape, standing back to allow Harry to pass him, "I was interested to see your new Patronus."** He closed the gates with a satisfying 'clang' and reapplied the chains and wards. "However," he continued **"I think you were better off with the old one...The new one looks weak."**

As Snape swept away towards the castle he heard his current and former student calling their goodbyes and then sensed The Boy following at a distance that allowed him to demonstrate his contempt for his Professor while still benefiting from the dim light that his lantern provided. The irony was not lost on Severus.

After a few minutes the silence and almost palpable hatred began to annoy Severus. Even without looking into Potters mind he knew that potter was silently cataloguing all the wrongs the Potions master had done him and knew that more than likely he would be silently blaming him for the part he had played in his Godfather's death. Oh he'd not been the one to curse him, but he admitted (though never aloud or to anyone other than himself) that his constant **snide remarks to Sirius about remaining safely hidden while the rest of the Order of the Phoenix were off fighting Voldemort had probably been a powerful factor in Sirius rushing off to the Ministry the night that he had died.**

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, The Boy's predictability boring him. He smirked and decided to taunt him a little more while there was nobody to tell him not to. **"Fifty points from Gryffindor for lateness, I think...And, let me see, another twenty for your Muggle attire." **Snape sneered in utter contempt at the ugly white Muggle trainers Potter wore.** "You know, I don't believe any House has ever been in negative figures this early in the term-we haven't even started pudding. You might have set a record, Potter."****  
><strong>  
><strong>"I suppose you wanted to make an entrance, did you?" Snape continued. "And with no flying car available you decided that bursting into the Great Hall halfway through the feast ought to create a dramatic effect."<strong>

When they at last reached the Castle Snape had to reluctantly admit that The Boy had learnt a modicum of self-control, for though he could see Potter clenching his jaw hard enough to crack teeth not once had he retaliated. At the entrance to the Great Hall **a burst of talk and laughter and of tinkling plates and glasses greeted them** and Potter hastily made his way to his seat at the Gryffindor table while he took his own seat at the head table Snape.

Chuckling to himself under his breath as he served himself a slice of Lemon Tort Severus congratulated himself on his petty victory against The Boy, for as any Slytherin would tell you, a victory – petty or otherwise – is _still _a victory.

His eyes closed in bliss as he savoured the desert (a secret weakness of his) and then self consciously glanced to his side where he met the gazes of a scandalised Minerva and an amused Pomona. _Oh God! Did I moan out loud!? _A quick glance at the terrified students closest to him confirmed his worst fears. "Shit!" he cursed under his breath, ducking his head, his hair shielding him and his discomfort from prying eyes.

Mercifully the Headmaster chose this point to commence the start of term speech. As he smiled kindly at the students Severus was surprisingly relieved to see that except for the withered hand which judging by the gasps and whispers the students had just noticed; the Headmaster showed none of his earlier weakness or vulnerability. **"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.****..****to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you...We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn." Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table into shadow, "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."**

Severus heard the confused exclamations of 'Potions?' echo throughout the hall at the news and with a self satisfied smile took a long draw from his goblet as he waited for the reaction to Dumbledore's next bit of news. **"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."****  
><strong>  
><strong>"No!"<strong> the cry came from Saint Potter II. Setting his goblet down Severus **raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table.****  
><strong>  
><strong>Dumbledore cleared his throat...seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just imparted...but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing.<strong>****

**"Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."****  
><strong>  
>All smugness aside, Severus gave the impression of giving the Headmaster his full attention when in actual fact his attention was riveted on Draco. <strong>Malfoy was not looking at Dumbledore, but making his fork hover in midair with his wand, as though he found the Headmaster's words unworthy of his attention.<strong>****

**"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer, we are protected in new and more powerful ways," **Draco glanced up at the Headmaster briefly then flicked his gaze back down to his fork when he found arctic blue eyes looking back at him. **"but we must still guard scrupulously against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that you teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them-in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety."******

**Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more.******

**"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"**

oOoOoOoOo

-London-

The shouting and snarling of the drunken homeless man outside Smithfield Meat Market was _seriously _starting to annoy Sam, and judging by Liam's expression as he slouched against the concrete pillar to his left it was only a matter of time before the giant of a man snapped and drained the old bugger before throwing the body half way to Bethnal Green! The only one of them that seemed not to notice the commotion was Patrick – their Maker. He stood silently in the shadows with arms folded across his broad chest seeming to examine the floor beneath his boots while patiently waiting.

The shouting and swearing abruptly stopped and the three men looked expectantly at the open sky light through which they'd entered the building. Instead, the door handle turned as the person outside tried to open it.

Patrick bared his fangs and took a step towards the door, arms loosely at his side ready to attack if necessary. Sam mirrored his Maker's actions before dropping down into a crouch beside him, ready to attack should it be necessary. Liam held back slightly but also crouched down on Patrick's other side, one hand on the floor for balance, the other behind his back.

The door handle rattled one more time then fell silent. Two of the men kept their eyes trained on the door. One of them glanced up at the still open skylight.

Suddenly with a roar of protesting metal and exploding masonry the reinforced metal door to the building burst inwards and when the dust settled Sam was amused to realise that Patrick, their Master and great leader was mesmerised by the sight before them. Highly polished black Louboutin heels, black pencil skirt that looked painted on and a silk peacock blue blouse undone almost to a point of indecency and to top it all off; a mane of honey blond curls and eyes almost as blue as her blouse. A perfectly manicured hand on her hip and a defiant gaze tore a growl from deep in Patrick's chest and instinctively Liam and Sam stepped back; recognising an Alpha male stating his interest in what was clearly a feisty unmated female.

oOoOoOoOo

Rose surveyed the room and the Vampire's in it for any sign of hidden danger noting nothing other than the rear male with a hand behind his back. The lead Vampire growled and shifted. Whether it was to protect his comrades, attack or pounce on her she felt her own instincts kick in and she hissed at him, showing fang. "Down boy" she spat. "Back up and tell your boy there to keep his hands where I can see them".

The three stepped back and the huge guy at the rear folded his arms in front of him with a smirk that set Rose's nerves on edge. Eyes pinning the asshole who continued to smirk at her she called over her shoulder "All clear!"

For a moment there was only silence, then the clicking of heels heading towards the room. Lily with hair pulled back into a bun wearing a black tailored suit and white ruffled blouse stepped over the rubble to stand in front of Rose. Kohl lined eyes assessed each of them before she stepped into the middle of the space between the two groups with her hand out in greeting. "Patrick?"

The lead male stepped forward to meet her and the two shook hands. "You must be Lily." She nodded and as the tension began to flow away she smiled up at him "That's me".

"And your...friend?"

"My Progeny," she corrected "Rose".

Rose sauntered over and offered her hand in greeting, noting that Patrick was a couple of heads taller than her and had tiny flecks of green in his brown eyes. "Charmed I'm sure" she drawled then gasped at the jolt of electricity as they clasped hands.

oOoOoOoOo

"So," said Lily brightly "have you thought about my proposal?" Lily forced herself to appear merely friendly rather than triumphant. She had contacted Patrick months ago with hopes of recruiting him to the Light or at the very least convincing him not to join with the Dark Lord. The negotiations had been made longer and more difficult by the fact that they were Nomads, and quite often would disappear for weeks at a time...weeks during which Lily feared they would encounter Sanguini or another of the Dark Lord's 'pet' Vampires who might make a more attractive offer than she could. However, she was pretty certain that Patrick had just found his Mate in Rose judging by their reaction to one another and therefore he would be compelled to join forces with her as Rose's Maker. If she hadn't spent several hours in front of a mirror making the effort to make herself look like the dignified, intelligent leader she needed to be she might have bounced with joy. Things were going even better than expected! _I should have brought Rose with me on the first negotiation! This could have all been sorted _months _ago!_

Patrick tore his eyes off of Rose and while the two coven leaders discussed finer details of the small Irish coven joining the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix for the next few hours, the night drew closer to its end and the sun began its assent.

After finally convincing Patrick to join the Order the two leaders shook hands and embraced as allies before the men hurried away to find shelter for the day. Alone at last Rose and Lily worked together to repair the damage done to the door and wall; and then began the search for a taxi to take them home for a well earned bottle of Lily's simulated blood potion.

"It's all starting to come together" Rose thought aloud, slipping off her high heels and shrinking by five inches. "Now that Patrick's joining us other Nomads will too.

Raising one hand to signal to the approaching taxi and rummaging through her jacket pocket for some cash with the other, Lily smiled "You think so?"

"Sure they will" Rose said with absolute conviction "Patrick's a well known, well respected member of the nomadic community. If they see that he's willing to join with us there will be others that follow his lead...or at least decide against joining Voldemort." The two climbed into the back of the Black Cab and began the journey home.

Meanwhile, in the closed down Pub a few streets away Patrick and Sam did the last round of the ground floor of the building; making sure all windows were covered and doors were locked to keep curious passersby out. Upstairs Liam did the same before casting Muffliato on the door and summoning his Patronus – a scruffy looking fox – and dictating his message.

"I've thought about your offer. I accept. If you will help me get rid of Patrick and become Master of the Coven I'll recruit others to our group and pledge myself and my coven to you and the Dark Lord."

Message recorded he gave the Patronus its destination and recipient: "Sanguini".

**A/N: Oooo, so there's treachery afoot! What do you guys think so far? **

**Please comment/ review, I love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, what you like, what you don't like, your predictions for what might happen in the future of this story. **

**Come on, don't be shy! ; )**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A BIG thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/ or added this story to your favourites and alerts lists.

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Sadly I make no money from this story and do not own the Harry Potter series, it belongs to J K Rowling and WB, I just like to play with her characters : ) Anything/ anyone you recognise belongs to her but the rest is all mine!**

Anything written in the story in** bold **is a** quote from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.**

_In the previous chapter..._

"_I've thought about your offer. I accept. If you will help me get rid of Patrick and become Master of the Coven I'll recruit others to our group and pledge myself and my coven to you and the Dark Lord."_

_Message recorded, he gave the Patronus its destination and recipient: "Sanguini"._

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 11. 

-Hogwarts-

Bracing himself Severus opened the door to Saint Potter's class and viewed the dross that he would have to teach this year. **"Inside" **he barked.

The class took in their surroundings now that Severus had 're-decorated' with so many gruesome portraits, **many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain.**

"**I have not asked you to take out your books, I wish to speak to you and I want your full attention." **Severus scanned the faces before him for any sign that they weren't giving him their full attention.

"**You have had five teachers in this subject so far I believe. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be more advanced." **Severus folded his arms and began to prowl around the class room.

"**The Dark Arts," **he purred "**are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which every time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible. Your defences," said Snape a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" – he indicated a few of them as he swept past – "give a fair representation of those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" – he waved a hand towards a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony – "feel the Dementor's Kiss" – a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed slumped against a wall – "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" – a bloody mass upon the ground.**

There followed a low murmuring as this information was taken in by the students and questions as to the likelihood of The Dark Lord using Inferi were fearfully whispered. Severus allowed this to continue for a brief moment before calling for silence and beginning the class in earnest. Following some verbal Potter-bashing the class settled down to learning and practicing non-verbal spells.

Having watched the majority of the class fail miserably and the others barely attempt to hide that they were cheating by simply whispering the incantation, the Professors dark gaze landed squarely on Potter and the youngest Weasley boy. The latter was currently turning an impressive shade of scarlet and had an expression of extreme constipation as he stood pointing his wand at the boy with familiar emerald eyes that sparkled with amusement at the expression on his friend's face as he continued to fail to cast non-verbally against him.

Unable to pass up an opportunity, Severus swept towards them. **"Pathetic Weasley, here – let me show you – " **but quicker than he would have expected of him Potter yelled **"Protego!" **and he found himself being thrown backwards into a desk.

A stunned silence descended as the class held its collective breath to see what would happen next. With anger simmering beneath the surface as he attempted to ignore the pain shooting through his arm **Snape righted himself, scowling.**

**"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing **_**nonverbal**_** spells, Potter?" **he growled menacingly.

**"Yes," said Harry stiffly. **

**"Yes, sir." **

**"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor." Several people gasped, including** the bushy-haired brains of the Golden Trio.

**"Detention, Saturday night, my office," said Snape **barely reigning in the urge to strangle the little shit. **"I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even 'the Chosen One.'"**

The rest of the lesson continued in tense silence with the Professor and The Chosen One engaging in periodic staring matches whenever they came within view of one another. At the end of the class everyone grabbed their things and all but ran from the room bursting into lively chatter and gossip before the door had even closed.

Once the heavy door closed Severus growled and kicked the table he'd fallen on, colour blooming in his cheeks with repressed humiliation as he dragged a hand through his hair. Bested by _The Boy_!

Images of the Father who's progeny so resembled him flashed through his memory. James Potter taunting him at every opportunity, humiliating him, attacking him, even trying to kill him. Perhaps his miniscule brain hadn't worked his prank in the Shrieking Shack through to its logical conclusion but the fact remained; Potter Senior's actions had almost gotten him killed. And, he thought with familiar pain washing through him - he took Lily from him. True, she'd already walked away from him and Severus couldn't find it in his heart to blame her...but he could blame Potter. And he did.

The fact that when he and Potter Jr had been glaring at one another from across the classroom it had been Lily's eyes burning back at him had only fed his own sense of anger, pain and resentment.

oOoOoOoOo

-___London -_

Lounging on the sofa with a mug of synthetic blood Lily flicked from channel to channel searching for something that might stave off boredom before giving up, switching the huge 62 inch TV off and throwing the remote to the other end of the sofa.

Rose was out 'liaising' with Patrick, Sophia was camping out at the library researching for her dissertation and Grace was ensconced in the study with her students. Having set herself up as a freelance tutor for vampires who felt their education or understanding of the modern world was somewhat lacking, Grace now taught three or four students three times a week for a modest fee and her reputation as a kind and patient tutor was growing in the London Vampiric Community.

The living room was bathed in an amber glow from the fire and the table lamp beside the Scarlet haired Vampire, and although she had longed to have the house to herself for an evening she now felt a little forlorn. Everyone had interests, hobbies and social lives...except her. Sure she travelled and searched high and low for the rarest of books filled with ancient magic and combat techniques and studied Potions and Dark Arts that she could use to strengthen their Cause, but that was all related to fighting Voldemort.

Since being Turned Lily had thrown herself into the task of bringing down the Dark Lord. It was her sole mission, her destiny, to protect Harry and bring down the Dark Lord once and for all. But right now as the silence of the room began to ring in her ears she found that she really, _really_ wanted something else to focus on. Something...more.

Coming to a decision, lily grabbed local paper and scanned the entertainment section.

"Right" she said determinedly tossing the paper back on the coffee table. Striding over to the mirror above the fireplace she studied her reflection as she combed her hair with her fingers and pinched her cheeks to bring some colour to her face. "Come on Lily," she murmured "you can do this".

With that she stepped into a pair of black studded pumps and grabbed her wand, purse, jacket and keys before heading out the door.

oOoOoOoOo

Stack of parchments marked, Severus leaned back in his chair and rolled his shoulders to ease some of the discomfort of being hunched over his desk for so long.

_Merlin I need a drink _he thought to himself before a sound alerting him to an attempted breach of his wards had him on alert with wand drawn. However, his wand arm lowered with shock as before his eyes a doe Patronus materialised.

"Um, hi!" the doe seemed to shift on her hooves awkwardly. "Er, it's me, um _obviously._ Well I noticed there are a few good films on at the Cinema in a couple of hours and I don't know how often you do things in the Muggle world or if you're busy or even fancy it – THE FILM I MEAN!" The doe looked embarrassed "but I'll be going and I wondered if you'd like to come?"

Severus almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to rush to the wardrobe, throwing off the long billowing teaching robes and buttoned up frock coat in favour for a tailored jacket. The doe continued with its message.

"I thought perhaps we could go for a few drinks at The Blind Beggar?" Severus skidded into the bathroom and before the mirror performed a quick cleansing charm, tied his hair back and spritzed on some cologne

"It's a great Victorian Pub near my house." Half way to the fireplace Severus noticed he still wore his dragon hide boots. Cursing under his breath he kicked them off and summoned his black Muggle brogues from the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Give us a chance to have a catch up? It's owned by a Muggle born witch and her husband and they've just connected the fireplace in room 9 to the floo network... Any way I'm heading out now, so I'll be at The Blind Beggar on Mount Street in Mayfair if you fancy it...'kay bye!"

Message delivered the Patronus evaporated just as the green flames engulfed Severus and sent him on his way to London.

As he stepped out of the fire place and checked his appearance in the mirror above it he realised that he did perhaps look a bit too keen, seeing as he had arrived at the pub before she had. Still, never one to back down, Severus made his way down to the bar area.

The interior was dimly lit due to the lighting being provided by gas lamps and all around was decorations, furniture and an ambience that made it clear the pub and its owners were quite content to bask in the faded glory of the pub's Victorian heyday.

"Can I help you?" A small woman wearing a top with the pub's logo on her breast peered up at him with a smile. "You can order and drink at the bar or if you'd like to take a seat I can bring it over to you?"

"Thank you".

Severus chose a small table in the corner of the room beside a window that gave him unimpeded views of both the bar and the street and began to look through the menu. When he looked up, he wasn't alone at the table.

oOoOoOoOo

As she walked along the pavement, seemingly calm and collected, Lily's thoughts were racing through her head quick enough to give her a headache. _What the hell was I thinking! Calling him during term!? What if someone was with him when the Patronus arrived? What if..._ice cold dread seemed to punch her in the stomach as she stood at the pedestrian crossing waiting for the lights to change. _What if he was with Death Eaters? With HIM!? _"Shit!" she moaned, gaining some wary looks from the other pedestrians waiting to cross the road. Sprinting across the road once the traffic had stopped Lily pushed her way through the smokers outside the pub and as she stepped through the ornate frosted glass door was embraced by the warmth of the place and the sounds of occasional barks of laughter amidst the myriad of conversations all taking place at once. Lily inhaled deeply and relaxed as she spotted Mary behind the bar waving at her.

Mary was The Blind Beggar's Landlady. A small woman with chestnut curls cascading around her face and a bright smile and kind words for everyone she met. Although Mary had possessed skill and aptitude in magic from a very young age, she had been 'homeschooled' by a local witch rather than attend Hogwarts so that she could continue with her Muggle education and attend a Muggle college and university. Now she was the proud owner of her own Free House Pub and very rarely encountered any other witches and wizards, although she had been considering advertising in the _Prophet_. Truthfully Lily was glad that Mary was so far removed from the Wizarding world. It meant she could use her own name without fear of discovery (she'd not yet been asked for her surname).

Pushing carefully through the crowd to the bar she was soon confronted with a beaming Mary, practically bouncing on the spot with excitement while she pulled a pint for the customer beside Lily.

"Hiya! Long time no see! How have you been love? – that's £3.60 please."

"Yeah good thanks," the man paid for his drink and walked away "how about you? Business seems to be going well."

"We do alright and now we're offering accommodation we attract a few people who want to come to London, see the sights and all that. Anyway, enough business talk, what can I get you?"

"The usual please"

"No problem" Mary reached into a small refrigerator beneath the bar and took out a glass bottle "just take a seat and I'll bring it over" she smiled.

Unzipping her jacket Lily turned and fought her way to an empty table but a familiar scent invaded her sense as she followed her nose to the far corner of the pub. Her stomach swooped with nerves as she silently regarded the dark haired man intently studying the menu.

Lily frowned. _None of that! _She admonished herself. But as she took a seat opposite Severus and his unique scent enveloped her she had to repress a purr and tell herself that this was _not _a date...and why did that disappoint her?

oOoOoOoOo

A sigh broke through Severus's concentration on the menu before him and as he looked up he found himself falling into emerald eyes. "Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," Lily smiled warmly "Did you find the place without too much trouble?"

Mary brought over Lily's drink in a bottle charmed to look like a Muggle beer bottle and Severus ordered another drink for himself. They reminisced, and shared stories of the years spent apart – including Severus's edited version of Potter Junior's time at school – and before long they were discussing Lily's attempts to recruit vampires to her cause and that of the Order of the Phoenix.

"So with the Irish nomads on side you think others will join the fight?"

The woman opposite drank the dregs of her second bottle and set it down on the beer mat. "I don't think it I _know it_. Nomads are wary of interaction with groups other than their own but with Patrick's coven leading the way others will follow."

Severus lifted his pint half way to his lips "Other Sun Walkers?" he asked with a casual air.

A tense silence fell between them. Lily pinned him with her gaze before sitting back in her chair to scrutinize the master spy more closely. "Are you asking out of genuine interest or because your _Master _has told you to?"

Severus met her eyes and after a second decided to be completely honest. "A bit of both. You're a miracle Lily. A Vampire that can walk in the sun?! You are so rare that your kind is quite literally the stuff of myths and legends!"

"And..." The fiery woman drawled arms folded across her chest, refusing to be flattered.

"And," he admitted "the Dark Lord has expressed an interest in adding Sun Walking Vampires to the ranks of his followers. Has in fact ordered that I make contact and broker a deal on his behalf."

"And is that what this is?" she tried and failed to keep the anger and betrayal out of her voice. "A business meeting? I bet you couldn't believe your luck when I suggested we meet up." Lily had already stood and was reaching for her jacket on the back of her chair.

"No, Lils wait" A strong hand closed around hers as she reached for her jacket. "Stay and listen to what I have to say." He stroked the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand "Please?"

With a show of wary reluctance Lily sat and regarded her drinking companion, trying to banish the butterflies that had flown around her stomach at the touch of his hand. "So talk."

For the next twenty minutes Severus explained the mission the Dark Lord had given him to contact the Solis Ambulatories and convince them to join with Sanguini and the other Vampires in serving the Dark Lord, and how in his opinion; now would be the time to openly join forces with the Order of the Phoenix to provide a visible, high profile alternative for Vampires rather than joining with the Dark Lord.

"I could set up a meeting with the Order at the safe house. The Headmaster, Moody, Arthur and Molly, Remus and the others?" Seeing the apprehension on her face he added "And I'll be there... If you want me to be there?"

Silence sat heavily over the pair as Lily processed all that he had said, eyes fixed on her hands clasped in her lap.

"It's been so long Sev"

"I know."

"Everyone thinks I'm dead."

"Yes."

"Harry thinks I'm dead"

" ..."

"They'll be so angry with me. Especially now I'm...well..._different._"

"I'm sure they will be to start with –"

"Thanks Sev, you're great at this comforting stuff!" Lily laughed.

" – and it'll be difficult to begin with but after the initial shock has worn off they'll be relieved to have you back...and Pot- Harry will have his Mother back."

Lily began to nod, slowly and hesitantly. "Your right" she whispered. Then lifting her head high and meeting Severus's eyes with the fire of determination burning in her eyes she repeated with conviction. "You are right. I can't put this off any longer. We – the order and my coven and Patrick's – we are stronger together than we are separately." A slow smile grew on her face till it lit up their corner of the pub and made Severus's heart swoop in his chest. "Let's do this"

Lily raised her now empty bottle in salute "To new alliances and rebuilding relationships"

Severus returned the smile and felt hope begin to bloom "To new alliances and rebuilding relationships."

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think? Things are starting to move on now, and it is from this point onwards that the story will start to deviate slightly from the books. Please comment/ review, I love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, what you like, what you don't like, your predictions for what might happen in the future of this story. **

**Come on, don't be shy! ; )**


End file.
